Unexpected Expectations
by Winter Rose2
Summary: Miku Tanakamye is a new student at Ouran Academy. She befriends the members of the Host Club, and trusts them all. But her parents seem to have better expectations of their "well-rounded and proper" daughter. Rated 'T' for language.
1. Secret's Mine Now

_**A/N**_

_**This is the first chapter of the fanfic, but if you guys like it, I'll keep posting! If not, I won't post anymore than the first three chapters, alright? Okay, bear with me! I'm still not all that clear on the whole last-name-first thing in Japanese culture. So if it's used in the wrong context, don't hate me forever and stop reading. It's a bit of a long chapter, but it's good. Please read it all!**_

_**~Winter Rose**_

*Omniscient Narrator*

A young Miku Tanakamye walked out of her front door, her hair still slightly waving from not being brushed yet and wearing her red camisole and black pajama shorts. She rubbed her eye with her fist and retrieved the mail. Miku went back inside and, the mail still in her hands, leaned over on the table with her elbows. She slipped each envelope behind the other, ignoring them because none were addressed to her.

"Bill… Bill… Paycheck… Junk… Junk… Ju- wait," Miku muttered, stopping at the last envelope of the pile.

**TANAKAMYE MIKU** was stamped in navy colored ink on the front of the envelope. She dropped the rest of the mail and grabbed her father's letter opener. The paper made a ripping sound as Miku hastily opened it. She took the letter from the inside, unfolded it with utmost care, and read it over. Then she read it again. And again. Then once more to be sure it was legit.

"YES! YES! WOOHOO! _I GOT IN! I GOT IN!_" Miku squealed with delight, waving the acceptance letter around. Her parents came down from their bedrooms to see what all the commotion was. They just barely got in the important bits as their daughter rambled excitedly.

_**Miku's POV**_

I tied the red bow at the collar of my neck, and smoothed down my skirt. The high school uniforms were totally different than my uniform at the middle school. Frankly, I like my old one better. Yellow just isn't my color. And the puffy sleeves… ugh! Well, nothing I could do. Uniforms were kind of mandatory. So, I strapped on the white heels, grabbed my bag, and left.

Being admitted partially from grades, and partially from money, might put me at odds. I'm definitely not one to join cliques, but. Where would I fit in? The geniuses, the just-rich-enoughs, the idiots, the used-to-be-Barbies. It was an on-going discussion in my head.

As I walked up to the campus, the in-my-head-clique-where-am-I-gonna-go discussion stopped. The school was absolutely _enormous_. It had a clock tower to complete the filthy-rich look, along with perfectly lush, green grass. All I saw were boys in periwinkle blazers and girls in yellow dresses, all rich people. One boy caught my eye. He was blonde, and cute. In a little boy way. Because, literally, he looked like a little boy, fresh from elementary. As I neared, his hair took on a more honey-gold color. He was carrying a pink plush bunny. Next to him was a tall, muscled boy with spiky black hair. Scary.

_Geez that kid must be so rich that he can be in high school when he's probably, like, nine! _I thought to myself. But he was oh-so cute! No time for idle chatter though, I had to find my class, which was class 1-A. I followed two girls who said something about 1-A. Sure enough, they went into that class. So, I went into that class. I took a seat in the back of the room, so not to be noticed. Soon, the teacher came in.

"Hello class! Please welcome our new student, Tanakamye Miku." he announced. There was an eruption of applause, and everyone turned to look at me.

_So much for not being noticed…_ I thought. I waved shyly. Then class started.

**After Class**

"…Music room three,"

"Music room three is so…!"

"And inside music room three…"

That was all I heard. Music room three, music room three, and did I forget to mention music room three? It seemed so compelling. Like it was a sign. So, naturally, being the superstitious gal that I am, I found music room three. I heard voices on the other side of the purple double doors. All guys' voices. But I only heard girls talking about this special music room. My hand lingered on the gilded knob, itching to turn it and throw the rest of my body inside. It succeeded.

"Welcome!" chimed a chorus of boys.

I gasped quietly as I looked around the room. Nothing but tables and couches. In front of the door were seven boys, two of them were the ones I saw on my way to class, and three were _in_ my class. I didn't recognize the other two. The boy that was sitting in a chair (the others were standing) stood up and walked to me.

"Someone new, I see," he said with a charming smile.

The boy reached out for my hand, but I jerked away. He laughed slightly.

"Shy one," he said, "don't be afraid."

I hid behind my white-blonde bangs. He got a hold of my hand this time, and brought it to his lips. As soon as they brushed my knuckles, I pulled away quickly. As I did, my hands fumbled for the door knob.

"I, uh," the words tumbled over each other when they escaped my mouth, "um, just…" finally, my fingers grasped the knob. "I think I have the wrong room."

I turned to leave. But as I did, one of the boys from my class caught my eye. Before, I never got a look at his face. And his brown eyes, they were so familiar. Yet, nothing really rang a bell.

"Well, Haruhi, it looks like this young lady had taken a liking to you, hmm?" the one boy had said.

"Uh…" I mumbled.

Despite my effort, my hand dropped. I turned back to face the group. The boy smiled again and stuck out his arm, gesturing to the room. I sucked in a deep breath, clasped my hands behind my back, and stepped forward.

**A Little Later**

"Would you like to sit down?" Haruhi asked me. I shook my head. "Er, okay. Well, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. And you are?"

"Miku Tanakamye…" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't quite hear you."

"Tanakamye. Miku Tanakamye." I repeated, a bit louder.

He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Tanakamye."

Then it hit me. "Oh! Now I get it."

"Excuse me?"

"I thought I recognized you from somewhere." I took a seat across from Haruhi. "We went to elementary together, and the first two years of middle school."

Haruhi looked taken aback. "Uh, no. Sorry, miss. I don't recognize you…"

"Oh, c'mon! Well, I guess it'd make sense. I had different hair then…"

Since the summer after I graduated from being a middle school second-year, I had changed quite a bit. My natural hair is gold-blonde. But that summer I had bleached it, then dyed it black. I kept my bangs the white-blonde they were now and there was a small strip of blonde on the right side of my hair, opposite of the bangs on my left.

"Remember? I had shorter, gold hair and I always wore little fake pink glasses and my nails were always pink," I wiggled my fingers, which were now painted crimson. Haruhi shook his head. "Okay, fine. I didn't wanna have to resort to this but," I lowered my voice and leaned closer "I know you're a chick. And I get that you're parading around as a dude, and that you don't want anyone to know. Secret's mine now."

Haruhi looked at me, shocked. "H-how did you know?"

"I told you. We went to elementary together, and the first two years of middle school."

"Hey, that's right! Now I remember."

I nodded my head.

"So, um… what happened? Like, you're _so_ different!"

"Well, I realized what a brat I was and just changed. Why did ya cut all your hair off, Fujioka?"

"Some kid stuck gum in my hair."

"Ah, I see. So… what is this place?"

When she finished explaining to me, I said, "So, what, you're like a homosexual cross-dresser?"

"Gah! No!" she said.

I laughed. "Then whatcha doing here?"

"Well, I sorta broke one of their vases and I have an ¥8,000,000 debt to pay off. So, this is how I'm being forced to do it."

"Wow that sucks."

"Yeah, but it's not all bad."

I shrugged my shoulders and gazed around the room. The other two boys from my class caught my eye. They were obviously twin brothers. But what made me look at them, though, was the fact that one of them had his hands on the others face, and it looked like they were about to kiss.

"Alright, so, uh, what's up them? Are _they _homosexual?" I asked Haruhi.

She sighed. "Actually… yes. You see, Tanakamye, all the guys here have different, I guess, personalities. We offer their personalities to cater to the girls that come here. That's Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They're the mischievous, brotherly love type. Over there," she pointed over to one of the boys I hadn't recognized, "is Kyoya Otori, the cool type."

"What about the little kid? And how the heck is he in high school?" I asked her.

"That's Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but we call him 'Honey.' He's the Lolita-boy type. And he may look like he's just a kid, but he's really a third-year and the oldest of everyone here. And the tall guy next to him is Takashi Morinozuka. They're always together. I think he's categorized as the strong and silent type. We call him 'Mori' for short. He's the same age as Honey-senpai."

"Cool."

"I guess so."

I smiled. "So, Fujioka, what's _your _category?"

"Um, I think Kyoya-senpai said I was a natural or something."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno."

Haruhi looked behind me. I tensed up, knowing there was someone lingering, and I couldn't see them. Haruhi groaned, and I turned to see who it was. It was the boy who kissed my hand earlier.

"How are you doing, princess?" he asked me.

"What?" I responded.

"This is Tamaki Suoh. He likes to refer to our guests as princesses." Haruhi told me.

"Yes, and must I say, you are one of the loveliest princesses I've ever seen." Tamaki said.

I started laughing. Tamaki and Haruhi looked at me funny. "You've gotta be kidding me! Is he always like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes…"

"Oh wait, wait, lemme guess. You're the princely type?"

"Yeah. He is, actually."

My laughing slowed. "Wow. You must be pretty cheesy, huh?"

"Um…" Tamaki started.

"Senpai, this is Miku Tanakamye. She's actually an old friend of mine."

"Oh! So, you know then?"

"Yeah. It's okay, you guys can trust me."


	2. New Uniform

*Omniscient Narrator*

Miku's first day went well, then. Her second was even better. She had decided to go to the host club whenever she could. But she had only ever talked to Haruhi and, rarely, Tamaki. Miku was on a first-name basis with the two, though. On her third day, which is where we are taking place now, she decided to talk to someone else.

_**Miku's POV**_

Nobody else was talking to them, so I thought why not. They were sitting on two couches opposite each other, waiting for their next customer. It was me, just me. No other girls.

"Hi, Mori. Hello, Honey. I'm Miku Tanakamye," I introduced myself.

"Hi," was all Mori had said.

"Hey, Miku! It's nice to meet you. Sit down," Honey said. I sat next to him. "Haru-chan has told all of us about you!"

I blushed at the thought of Haruhi talking about me, even when I wasn't around. "Really?"

"Yeah. You seem pretty nice. Want some cake?"

"Sure."

He handed me a slice of strawberry, my favorite. I smiled a thank-you and took a bite.

"Do ya like it, Miku-chan?"

I smiled again and nodded. This was my first conversation with Honey, and he was already acting like I was a good friend of his. I finished my cake and set the plate down gently. Mori got up and took the plate from the table. He walked away to put it back. I turned back to Honey.

"So, Miku-chan, what kinda things do ya like?" Honey asked.

"Um, well… I guess I like music. And movies, and sorta swimming," I answered."What kinda things do _you _like, Honey?"

"I like bunnies, and cake, and whole _bunch_ of sweet things!"

I giggled. What was with this kid? He was not your typical high school boy. Honey was so sweet and innocent. He was the little brother I had never asked for, but would like anyway. Even though he was two years older than me.

Mori came back, and I stood up. "Thanks, Mori. Honey. It's time to switch clients though, so I gotta go see Haruhi."

"Will you come play with me tomorrow?" Honey asked, beaming.

I tilted my head to the side, and smiled again. "I think I will. Thanks for the invite."

As I turned to leave, I heard Honey say to Mori, "Miku-chan is soooooo nice! She likes swimming, and music, and, movies. I think she likes to smile too, because she did that a lot."

I blushed as I sat down across from Haruhi. She smiled at me. "What's up with you?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Uh-huh. So, do you like Honey?"

"Yeah, he's a real cutie. The little bro I always wanted, ya know?"

She laughed. "He-yeah."

Then, her eyes drifted slightly behind me. I felt the presence just a few inches from my back.

"How are you doing, princess?"

I rolled my eyes as Tamaki pulled up a chair and sat down. "Suoh, please. No 'princess' or anything like that."

"Then what would you like to be called?"

"Miku."

"But, that's just your regular name…"

"I know. Sorry, Suoh, but I'm not all into nicknames."

"Ah, it's fine. And just call me Tamaki, alright?"

I smiled. "M'kay."

I got up from the table, and went to get more tea. The table with the kettle and sugar and cream was on the other side of the room. Steam rolled of the liquid is it cascaded down into my cup. I picked it up on top of the saucer, and turned to go back to Haruhi and Tamaki. But I took three steps, and bumped into someone. The cup fell back onto me, spilling the tea all over my abdomen, and then clattered to the floor.

"Crap…" I muttered as I knelt down and started to pick up the shards.

The boy knelt down in front of me, and picked up the remaining pieces.

"No, lemme, miss. It's my fault."

He stood up after collecting the pieces, and held his hand out to me. I rejected it, and stood up myself. Finally, I got a good look at his face. Kyoya Otori. He pushed up his glasses.

"Hello, I'm Miku Tanakamye."

"I am aware. You are a guest of the host club, after all, my dear."

_First Tamaki, not Otori?_ I thought to myself. "Miku. Just Miku." I told him.

He smirked. "Okay, Just Miku. I'm Kyoya Otori."

"I am aware. You are a host, after all." I repeated his words.

"It appears that your uniform is ruined."

I looked down. "Crap… of course it is. And I don't have the money to pay for a new one."

"Hmm, maybe you should have watched where you were going."

"Hold on a second." I put my hands on my hips. "_You're_ the one who bumped into _me_." His smirk faltered, but soon regained its assurance. "I think you should be the one to pay for my new uniform."

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Have Haruhi take you to the changing room. I'll give her a new uniform for you in a minute."

"Can I get it in a different color?"

"You'll have to take that up with Tamaki's father. He's the head of the school board."

"So what you're saying is I have to get all goody-goody on Tamaki's butt?"

"Not exactly."

"You confuse me."

"Yes, I tend to do that."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

He smirked again, and I went back to Haruhi and Tamaki. When she saw me, she stood up quickly. "Miku! What happened?"

I blushed. "Nothing… I just spilled some tea on myself, that's all."

Haruhi looked like she didn't believe me. What could I do, though? I smiled solemnly. She walked over to me, and looked me in the eye. I looked away. "Haruhi, Kyoya told me to tell you to take me to the changing room. He said he'll be there in a minute to give me a new uniform…"

"Okay."

She took me by the arm and led me out of Music Room 3 and down the hall a little to another room. There was a small table with two chairs, a stand with a vase of red roses, and a curtain with a sign taped to it that read "changing area." I thanked Haruhi, and stepped behind the curtain.


	3. Lemon Tea Chocolates and Ramune

*Omniscient Narrator*

We are taking place where we last left off. Miku and Haruhi are in the changing room, waiting for Kyoya. That is all.

_**Miku's POV**_

I stood there in the changing room behind the curtain, only wearing my undershirt, for five minutes. _Five minutes_! Kyoya had told me he'd have my uniform in one minute. I poked my head out of the curtain. Haruhi sat in one of the chairs, her chin in her hands, waiting patiently.

"Hey, Haruhi?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind going to see what's taking Kyoya so long?"

"Sure."

She stood, and left. I fell back behind the curtain and sat on a chair that was next to a mirror. I presumed Haruhi's position with my chin in my hands and waited. The door opened, and then shut. I rose to my feet and peeked out through the curtain. Haruhi had returned, bearing the familiar ugly yellow fabric. She handed it to me over the curtain, and I grabbed it and slipped it over my head. I finished dressing and came out, my shoes in my hands.

"Thanks, Haruhi." I told her.

"No problem, Miku."

We walked out of the changing room and into the hall, my bare feet making very little noise in comparison to Haruhi's.

"Hey, Haruhi."

"Hmm?"

"Should I call Tamaki, Kyoya, and Honey and Mori 'senpai?' Since they're, ya know, older, both academically and age-wise."

She considered this for a moment, her finger posed on her chin. "Well, I guess you could. I mean, I do. Hikaru and Kaoru, no because they're the same age as us, and actually in our class. So, if you want, do it. Or you could just keep calling them by their names."

"I dunno, 'cause I wouldn't really consider them, like, my friends per say."

"Then just call them 'senpai.'"

She smiled as we walked back into Music Room 3. We sat back down next to Tamaki. He noticed I wasn't wearing my shoes.

"Miku! It's not very proper for you not to be wearing shoes during an event," he told me, wagging a finger.

I rolled my eyes. "An event? It's pretty much just hanging out with you guys on school grounds. I wouldn't really call this an event, senpai." I addressed him as Haruhi and I discussed.

"Even so, you should be wearing your shoes."

I sighed deeply. "Fine." I strapped on my heels. "I find it more comfortable to be bare foot. Are you happy now?"

He smiled charmingly. "Yes, very."

**After the Host Club**

As soon as I got home, I changed into my street clothes; a dark plum t-shirt with sleeves edging my elbows over a black tank top, a pair of skinny jeans, black sneakers, and a dark plum newsboy hat. It was my favorite outfit, and it was comfortable, too.

I check the kitchen for a quick snack. Not much to eat. So I grabbed my wallet and gold colored cell phone, stuffed them in my pockets, and walked out the door. Most of the time, I do the grocery shopping. If I didn't, Mom and Dad would only buy the healthiest stuff, and nothing fattening at all. I didn't buy major junk food, but a little.

When I got to the grocery store, I grabbed the necessities and some lemon tea chocolates, Furuta Torukeru white chocolate bars, and two cases of strawberry ramune. These little treats were usual for me, and the cashier wasn't surprised to see me with them along with healthy crap. He rang them up, and I paid happily as I thanked him. I collected the bags and headed to the door. But I saw a familiar brunette down in another aisle. I smiled as I walked up to my long-haired friend.

"Hi, Ranka!" I said cheerily.

"Oh, hello, Miku! Nice to run into you here."

"Same, same."

Let me explain. Ranka is, indeed, a male. But he is, to put it plainly in an easy way and uncomplicated way, a transvestite. His hair was naturally long and wavy, and he wore makeup as well as women's clothes. I met Ranka a year ago when he was here at the supermarket and I was waiting for my dad to come pick me up. Dad was a half hour overdue, and Ranka drove me home. He was a friend ever since, though an adult.

"Look at you, you've grown since I last saw you."

I blushed. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome. Didn't you start at Ouran Academy a few days ago?"

"Yeah, I did actually."

"How's it going?"

"Great. Really good."

"Fantastic. You know, my daughter goes there. She was accepted in for her astounding grades."

"That's awesome."

"Yes, perhaps you'll run into her."

"Yeah, I hope I do! I'd love to meet her."

**A Little While Later**

I put the groceries away, and popped a lemon tea chocolate into my mouth. All the ramune was put in the fridge except one, which was in my hand. As always, I struggled with a little difficulty to get the marble out of my way. Finally, it popped from the opening and down above the little slit my strawberry flavored drink came through. I lifted the bottle to my lips and tilted it back so the fizzy liquid ran down my throat. My tongue glided across my lips, licking up what missed the inside of my mouth.

"Miku! Are you home?" I heard my mom call.

I walked out from the kitchen to see her entering through the foyer. "Yup. I just got back with groceries."

"Oh, thanks, hon. How much was it?"

"With or without my chocolates and ramune?"

She rolled her eyes. "Without."

I smiled, and told her. She paid me back, and I slip the money into my wallet. Mom went to the kitchen and took off her jacket. My ramune still in hand, I opened the door back up, and stepped outside.

"Mom! I'm going for a walk!" I told her through the door.

"Okay! Be back before dark!"

"Alright!"

My feet skipped down off my porch and walked around the driveway. I took another swig from my drink, then my cell vibrated in my back pocket. I took it out and flipped it open. The red keyboard glowed to life, and the screen told me I had a new message. The message read;

_Miku-_

_You are invited to the movies to see the showing of the 2008 children's movie 'Ponyo' this coming Saturday. The show starts at 1 p.m., so be there at 12:30. Your ticket has already been paid for in full. –T_

I shrugged my shoulders and replied;

_T-_

_Thank you, stranger. I'll be there at 12:30. I assumed it's the local theatre? –Miku_

A reply almost three seconds later.

_Miku-_

_Yes, the local theatre. I thank you in advance for your attendance. –T_

I snapped my phone shut, and slipped it back into my pocket. Looks like my Saturday was booked. But who exactly was T? And would I regret my decision?

_**A/N…**_

_**So, continuation? Lemme know, please. If you don't know the movie 'Ponyo' then SHAME ON YOU! It's the most kawaii movie I've ever seen, and yeah, it was released in the U.S.A. in 2008. It's an anime movie, if ya didn't know. Who do you think T is? I think it's obvious, but, I dunno. And if you're really thinking about it, Miku's phone on the outside is like a gold color, but it's red on the inside. That will come into play if I continue this.**_

_**Love with bunnies,**_

_**~Winter Rose**_


	4. A Friend

_**Miku's POV**_

The screen on my phone notified me that it was twelve twenty-five p.m. as a silhouette of Mickey Mouse sat behind the time. With a sigh, I pulled the lid of my newsboy hat down to shield my eyes a little. The smell of popcorn and candy wafted up my nose as I sat on a bench in the middle of the movie theatre. People passed me by, not giving me a second glance. I kept waiting for one of the people to sit next to me and reveal themselves to be T. But nobody did. Finally, twelve thirty-two, when I was about to give up and go home, somebody covered my eyes with their hands. I quickly pushed them away and twisted around to see who it was.

"Oh. Hello, senpai. You're T?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm surprised you didn't get it before. T, Tamaki."

"Well, I can be pretty dumb sometimes."

Tamaki laughed. "I guess so. Everyone else is already in the viewing room."

"You mean the rest of the Host Club?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Haruhi, too?"

"Yes."

"Great!"

He smiled at me. We left the bench behind and went to the viewing room where 'Ponyo' was supposed to be playing. In the middle of the rows of seats sat the rest of the club. Haruhi was second to the end with one seat between her and Honey. I sat there, and Tamaki sat on the other side of her. After a minute or two, the trailers and previews started and the lights dimmed down to darkness.

**After the Movie**

"That was the most adorable movie I have ever seen!" I squealed in delight.

"I know, right. I think Tama-chan made a good choice in the movie," Honey told me.

I giggled slightly, and looked at the sky. It was getting dark. A hand touched my arm, and I flinched and jumped away. Mori looked down at me, a confused looked on his face. I let out a nervous laugh and put on a shy smile. Honey grabbed onto the back of Mori's shirt and climbed up onto his shoulders. He bent his head and whispered something into Mori's ear. Mori nodded and Honey smiled widely.

"Hey, Miku-chan! Mori says you can spend the night at my house tonight since it's getting dark," Honey told me.

"Uh. Thanks, Honey-senpai. But it's okay, I can get home."

"But you're my friend. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

I blushed. A friend? Already? "Well… I guess. But I don't have any pajamas or clothes for tomorrow. I should really just go to my own house."

"That's okay! We can drive to your house and get them."

I giggled. "Then what's the point and going back to your house?"

Honey's face fell a little. "Oh yeah… will you stay over anyway? We can hang out tomorrow and eat cake and go on walks."

"Oh, Honey-senpai…" I sighed. "If you really want me too…"

His eyes lit up. "Thanks, Miku-chan! And we can visit the twins and Kyo-chan and Tama-chan, too. We'll have lots of fun."

**Later That Night**

As quietly as possible, I tiptoed down the stairs. The staircase was incredibly long and winding, and the banister thick and sturdy. It looked the kind you could slide down if you really wanted to. My barefoot hit the cold wood floor and I stepped off the stairs. The hall was massive, and lead to many different rooms. I tried to remember my way to the kitchen. Light appeared in one of the doorways, and I followed it. The room was the dining commons. The table was very large and seemed to be made of dark wood. Matching chairs lined the edge of it. The corner of the table on the far end had a good sized cake sitting on it. Honey sat on a chair in front of the cake, a fork in his hand. His little stuffed bunny Usachan sat on the chair next to him. A boy appeared next to me. He had brown, shaggy hair and brown eyes. I remembered he was Honey's brother, Yasuchika. His glasses gleamed against the light in the dining room.

"I can't believe he's my older brother…" Yasuchika muttered.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a long story… So it seems his girlfriend has come to visit him at this late hour?"

I shuddered. "_Girlfriend_? Heck no! I just met senpai, and he invited me to stay over because it was dark. Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh, just because girls are always swooning over him. I figured maybe you'd fallen victim to his 'cuteness' as well."

I let out a chuckle. "Sorry, but no. I don't really fall for guys just because of their looks."

Yasuchika nodded. "Ah, I see. Goodnight then, Miku-san."

"Night."

With that, he left. Honey spotted me, and gestured for me to come in. I did. He smiled at me and thrust a fork in my direction.

"Want some cake, Miku-chan?" Honey asked.

I gingerly took the fork. "Um, thanks. Senpai, why are you up this late?"

"I wanted cake! I do this every night."

"Every night? Wow. You really like cake then, huh?"

"More than anything! Except Usachan. He's my best friend."

I smiled. After a minute of watching him suck down the chocolate cake, and I ate some too. It was sweet and moist, and the vanilla frosting complimented it well. The cake stuck to the roof of my mouth, and my tongue scraped it off. I had never eaten anything so sweet, but delicious, at the same time. However, this seemed all too familiar to Honey. He loved sweets to the max.

Within a half hour, the two of us had finished the cake, and there was absolutely nothing left on the plate. I licked my fork clean, and gently set it on the empty plate. Honey repeated to process.

"Did you like the cake, Miku-chan?"

"I did, very much. Thank you, Honey-senpai. I think I'll be going to bed now."

"Okay! Goodnight, see ya in the morning. We'll probably be alone for breakfast; my family tends to leave early, and Yasuchika will be at kendo for the most of the day. Takashi will be there, though!"

"Alright. Goodnight, Honey."

_**A/N…**_

_**Sorry, not my best way to end a chapter. It'll be better next time!**_

_**Reviews get the gears turning and my fingers typing. Love with bunnies,**_

_**~Winter rose**_


	5. Lunch Garden

*Omniscient Narrator*

Now, it is the day following the night where we last left off. I'll usually be here at the beginning of these chapters telling you where and when we are taking place. Goodbye!

_**Miku's POV**_

I pulled my red camisole down over the top of my black shorts as I opened the door. The halls were silent, which meant nobody was here. Just like Honey told me last night. The floor was cold against my bare feet until I came to the stairs. The staircase had a long rug covering them, and it ended when the staircase ended. My footsteps were shushed against the rug. The floor creaked a little when I came to the bottom of the steps. There were voices coming from the dining commons. I walked up to the doorway, and hid behind the frame. Honey and Mori were the only ones there. Mori set the table up with three plates, while Honey served them. In the center of the table was a huge stack of pancakes, next to a large bottle of syrup.

"Takashi, I'm gonna go wake up Miku-chan. Watch Usachan for me," Honey told Mori. He nodded in reply.

"It's alright. I'm already awake," I said quietly as I stepped into view.

Honey smiled, and waved. "Good morning, Miku-chan! Want some pancakes?"

"Um, sure. Thanks."

I sat down in front of a plate, and stabbed a pancake with my fork. Mori and Honey sat down, too, and began eating. The pancake was fluffy and soft. Perfect, even without butter or syrup. I smiled to myself and continued eating. Pretty soon, my plate was empty.

"Who made these? They're delicious!"

"Thank you! Takashi helped me make them," Honey told me.

I nodded respectfully. Geez, Honey was the sweetest thing ever. It was beyond my comprehension that a boy his age could be so nice and childlike.

"Hey, Miku-chan, when you're done eating, we're going over to Tama-chan's to hang out."

"Okay. I'm done, now. I'll go get dressed and meet you down here in a minute."

"Alright!"

I ran back up to the room I'd slept in last night, and changed into my outfit; a light blue shirt that reached my wrists and showed my shoulders, purple skinnies, and black sandals. My shirt had gold colored straps sewn to the top hem, and I tied them around my neck. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and my bangs fell out, covering my left eye. I shook them out of my way, and went back downstairs.

**At the Suoh Estate**

"Gosh, Tamaki sure has a big house," I said to myself as Mori, Honey and I walked up to the main entrance.

Mori knocked on the door loudly. It creaked open as an elderly woman wearing a kimono came into view. She had her hair in tight grey bun, and she was even shorter than me. Though I'm not that short. A smile pulled at her lips.

"Hello, Mitsukuni, Takashi. Come in, and your friend too," the woman said.

"Hi, Shima! This is our friend Miku," Honey told her.

The three of us stepped in, and Shima closed the door behind us. "Master Tamaki is in the backyard waiting for you."

"Okay! Thanks, Shima-san," Honey replied.

I followed the two and soon we were on a back deck. It was huge, and overlooked a pond. Next to the pond was a garden. A maze of some sorts connected to the garden. On the other side of the garden was a croquet game set. Roses lined all parts of the garden. Red ones, white ones, pink, black, orange, blue, lavender. I stepped off the deck and wandered to the patch of yellow roses with red tips. They were my favorite.

"You can have one, Miku."

I jumped at the sudden voice next to me. Blue-violet eyes smiled to me. I plucked one of the roses as I said, "Thank, Tamaki-senpai."

"You're welcome. Come on, everyone else is at the lunch garden."

"Lunch garden? How many gardens do you have?"

Tamaki chuckled. "It's not exactly another garden, but it's where I like to have lunch. It's in another part of the garden, though."

I followed him through the maze, which had another entrance to a different part of the garden, as Mori and Honey seemed to have had disappeared. Soon, we were in a large space of shrubs and roses. In the center was a table and swirly iron chairs. All the boys from the Host Club were there, even Honey and Mori. Haruhi was there, too. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. It was the first time since I re-met her that she looked like a girl. Tamaki pulled out a chair for me, and I sat down.

"Well, well. Looks like you're a gentleman even outside the club. Not just an act then, huh?" I said to Tamaki.

"Hmm? Oh, really, you thought it was just an act? Well, you are mistaken."

"So I see."

He took a seat next to Haruhi and Kyoya. Suddenly, I felt a presence next to me. Two presences, actually. One reached down and took the rose from my hand. The other swept a piece of my hair behind my ear. I shuddered at the touch. The first one tucked the rose behind my ear, pinning my hair back.

"It looks so much prettier entwined in your lovely dark locks," the second told me. I blushed.

"No, I like the blonde bits better," the first said.

I growled under my breath. They didn't seem to notice. "Hey emerald eyes are so much prettier, though."

"Yes, I agree."

I growled again, this time more audible. "She seems-"

"ALRIGHT YOU FREAKS JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T TALK TO ME, AND DON'T TALK _ABOUT_ ME!" I snapped as I stood and knocked my chair backwards.

I breathed heavily, catching my breath from my anger. Everyone else stared at me like I was crazy. I calmed myself down and realized the situation. Hikaru and Kaoru had fallen to the ground, startled at my sudden outburst. They looked scared. I backed away, and stumbled over my fallen chair. I quickly stood again.

"I—I'm sorry," I whispered, and ran off to lose myself in the maze.


	6. Safe Haven

*Omniscient Narrator*

Miku is alone. She is lost in the maze. She doesn't know she is in the very center, sitting in a circle of yellow roses with red tips. Her favorites. Miku is unaware that everyone is looking for her. She doesn't think they want to find her.

_**Third Person POV: Tamaki and Haruhi**_

"Where is she?" Haruhi asked herself.

"She's gotta be somewhere in here. Why do you think she ran off like that?" Tamaki said to her.

"Something tells me Miku doesn't like to be touched," Haruhi replied with a shrug.

"I'll keep that in mind," he turned his head to an opening and shouted, "Miku! Miku, where are you?"

_**Third Person POV: Kyoya**_

"What trouble this is, looking for a girl who clearly doesn't want to be found," Kyoya told himself.

He turned a corner, and thought he saw a flash of blonde. He ran toward it. "Miku, is that you?"

Kyoya caught up to the blonde. Just a yellow cardinal.

_**Third Person: Honey and Mori**_

Honey hugged his pink bunny to his chest. His head lowered, he asked, "Do you think Miku-chan is okay, Takashi?"

"Mitsukuni, she should be fine," one of the longest sentences Mori had spoken.

It made Honey smile. They kept looking for their friend. Honey wanted to know what was wrong with her, and if she'd be okay.

_**Third Person: Hikaru and Kaoru**_

The twins looked around for the girl who'd run off. It seemed odd to them. After all, they were just playing around with her, trying to get her to smile at them for once. Instead of just Honey and Haruhi. Obviously, that didn't work the way they had planned at all.

"What did we do to her, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked the older twin.

"I dunno. She didn't have to freak out like that, though," Hikaru replied.

"Maybe we just shouldn't touch her anymore. I think that was the thing that set her off."

"Hmm… Yeah, probably."

They walked a little more. Then Hikaru spotted a yellow flower with red tips. He plucked one and twirled it with his fingers. Kaoru recognized the rose.

"That's the kind of flower Miku had. You think she's here?"

"Let's find out."

_**Miku's POV**_

I sat there, hugging my knees to my chest, and playing with the straps on my sandals. Alone. That was the word to describe me, and how I usually was. Alone. Finally, I wiped the tears from my eyes and viewed my surroundings. Yellow roses all around me, flashes of red caught here and there. My safe haven. I picked myself off the ground and gathered as many roses as I could. I laid them down on the grass in a bunch. With my eyes closed, my hands sorted through them, breaking off petals and stems, and rearranged the flowers in a random order.

"Miku!" a voice shouted.

I jumped and turned to them. The twins stood at the entrance to my safe haven. My heart pounded in my chest as my mind raced with thoughts.

_Are they mad?_

_What do they want?_

_Will they yell at me or something?_

They came over to me, and reached out. I flinched for no reason, and they pulled back. The two glanced at each other. I stood up, and took a step back.

"What?" I asked.

"We came to see if you were okay," Kaoru told me.

"Yeah, you seemed pretty freaked," Hikaru added.

"Oh… I—I'm fine."

"Everyone else is looking for you. I'll text them, and tell them we found you," Kaoru said, pulling out an orange cell phone. There was beeping noise, alerting him the text was sent. I snatched it from his hands, and went to his contact list. "Hey! What are you doing?"

I finished typing, handed it back to him, and said, "Now you have my number. Send it to everyone else except Haruhi. She already has it."

I smiled slightly. He held up his phone, and I heard a snap. "Now I've got a picture of you with the rose in your hair, too." Kaoru told me with a smile.

"Send that one to me, I doubt I'll be able to get a picture of her," Hikaru told him.

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Hey, we made her smile!"

"Yeah, we did!"

"Huh?" I asked.

They laughed. "Nothing. You ready to go?" Hikaru asked.

I nodded. The three of us turned to leave. But as we were exiting my safe haven, I looked back to see what I'd written with the petals. In the middle of the area, the zodiac symbol for twins lay in yellow and red.

**The Lunch Garden**

"Miku-chan! Are you okay?" Honey asked me as he hugged my hips.

"Ah! I'm fine, senpai. Now, please got off me," I told him.

He smiled and released me. Mori smiled the smallest smile I've ever seen, and nodded. I wasn't sure if it was for me, or Honey. Kyoya seemed completely unaffected by all that had happened. He just sat back down at the table. Tamaki looked at me with a smile in his eyes. Haruhi seemed happy to see I was fine, but worried at the same time. The twins walked out from behind me, cast a smile over their shoulders, and sat down at the table, one seat empty between them. Everyone else was sitting at the table, and one chair was left. The one between the twins. With a sigh, I sat between them.

"Who's hungry? I can have some lunch delivered to us," Tamaki said to everyone.

Everyone raised their hands, including me. Tamaki smiled. "What does everyone want?"

"Um, gyudon and onirgiri, please," I told him after everyone else went.

"Alright. You can pick out your desert after we eat."

And eat we did. It was the best onirgiri and gyudon I'd ever had. I ate my food quickly, and so did Haruhi. The boys all ate at normal pace. This was pretty usual for them. When Tamaki asked what I wanted for desert, I told I wanted a whole bunch of mochi. And that's exactly what I got.


	7. Which One is Hikaru?

*Omniscient Narrator*

One week after where we last left off, it is a Wednesday, and everyone is back at Music Room 3. Miku has tried her best to avoid the twins. It has been difficult, since they're in the same class, and Miku visits the Host club almost every day. Hard as it has been, she and the twins have not uttered a word to each other.

_**Miku's POV**_

"Wow. Haven't talked to here in a week or two," one of them said, checking to see who their next client was.

"Who is it?" the other asked.

"It's Miku."

"Oh."

I took a seat across from them. They stared at me like I was an idiot. "What? I can't sit here and talk to you guys?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, you can. It's just… have you been avoiding us?" Hikaru asked.

"Do you want the truth?" I responded. The twins nodded. "Yes, I have."

They looked at each other. Then back at me. Hikaru opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. I fiddled with the hem of my sleeve as we stayed silent. There was a clanking sound, and I looked up. A cup of tea on a saucer had appeared in front of me. Kaoru adjusted himself in his seat and scooted forward.

"Thanks, Kaoru," I told him as I took a sip.

It wasn't tea. It tasted bitter. I grimaced and set the cup back down. The twins laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"It's not tea, ya know," Hikaru said.

"It's coffee," Kaoru added.

"You should be familiar with it, commoner."

"Yeah, it's instant."

"Well, that would've been nice to know…" I said grimly, as I added cream and sugar to my drink. It was silent again at our table. The rest of the room was busy with laughter and cheer. It was awkward. Whenever I'd seen them with another client, they were laughing and joking and putting on their brotherly love act, charming the girls who witnessed this.

"Well, you don't fall for it, so why put on a show for someone who isn't amused," Kaoru said suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked. What was he a mind-reader or something?

"You said about when you saw us with other clients, we were having fun and putting on our act," Hikaru told me.

"Did I? I was just thinking in my head. I guess I said it aloud."

"So, what about it?" Kaoru asked.

"About what?"

"Why it's so silent," Hikaru said, instead of his brother.

"Oh. Well, it's just so… weird. I may not fall for your brotherly love act, but. Can't we like still joke around or something?"

They seemed taken aback. Then, they looked at each other slyly, and threw a pair of matching green newsboy caps. The twins smiled and stood up.

"Then let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru?' game!" they said in unison. They matched each others' poses and did some sort of shuffling thing. "So, can you tell which one of us is Hikaru, and which one of us is Kaoru?"

Several other girls had come by. All of them were in a circle around the twins, murmuring, and placing their guesses on who was who. I smirked and walked passed them pointing at each one as I said, "That one's Kaoru, that one's Hikaru."

Their smiles melted, and they turned to me, shocked. "How did you know?" the one I'd called Hikaru asked. I stood in front of them and removed their hats.

"Easy," I said, "I can tell because of your voices are very different. And a little bit of your bangs show through, revealing which way your hair is parted." I told them, standing on my tiptoes and ruffling their hair.

They looked at me for a moment, then cracked a smile and laughed. I joined them in humor.

**Later That Day**

I laughed to myself, at the text Haruhi sent me about an elementary boy who'd came to club that day. Apparently, he'd been so desperate about something that he even asked for Tamaki's help. I replied with a 'lol' and a smiley. Another message came through.

_hey, it's kaoru. i wanted to let you know that the host club is taking a trip to kyoya's family's vacation resort tomorrow after skool. ur invited to come, tamaki will pick you up at ur house a half hour after skool._

I replied, _Cool, thanks for the heads up._

I went upstairs to my room and packed for the next day. My door opened, and I turned to see Mom standing in the doorway. She crossed her arms casually and glared at my bag.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm packing," I replied, throwing in my swimsuit.

"For what?"

"My friends invited me to one of their family vacation resorts. I'm packing."

"… What friends?"

I rolled my eyes. "My friends. My _only_ friends. The Host Club."

Mom sighed deeply. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. I didn't know what her deal was. I kept packing, and zipped up my backpack when I was done. Waiting for her to say something, I tossed my backpack at the foot of my bed.

"The boys? You're spending too much time with them," she said finally.

"Mom… they're not all boys. There's Haruhi. And… Renge."

Mom rolled her eyes, and left my room in a huff. I sucked in a breath and flopped onto my bed. I had known the Host Club for two weeks, and spent no more than a total of five days with them outside of school. My mom was totally overreacting. With more force than intended, I thrust myself off my bed, and threw my door open. Dad was in his study, putting together a plan for a new building he was to design for work. I knew my mom was in her studio, painting something full of emotion, or splattering lashes of colors on the canvas. That's what she does when she's upset. Mom's an artist, Dad's an architect. Explanation of why we have good money. But we aren't necessarily rich.

I got to the kitchen and rummaged around in the fridge. By now I only have three bottles of ramune left. I popped the marble down and chugged the fizziness down.


	8. Jungle Pool SOS!

*Omniscient Narrator*

Miku is walking down the halls of Ouran Academy from her last class of the day.

P.S. Winter Rose does not own the episode (number seven, _Jungle Pool SOS!_) this chapter is based off of. Obviously…

_**Miku's POV**_

I walked out the double doors of the school and breathed in the fresh air. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Haruhi standing by the front gates. The twins appeared on either side of her. Kaoru grabbed her left arm as he said, "Target," and Hikaru grabbed her right arm, finishing his brother's sentence, "Captured." A black car drove up to them. A voice came from the back seat, and the boys nodded, and then ran away in the opposite direction of the car, Haruhi demanding to be released the whole way. I giggled and started walking home.

When I got there, I ran up to my room and changed into a simple red tee and khaki capris. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and sat on my front porch, waiting for Tamaki to pick me up. Soon, a charcoal car pulled up. The same one from school. The window rolled down and I saw familiar blue-violet shining at me.

"Miku! C'mon, we'll be late," he called to me.

I smiled, and opened the car door. I plopped my bag down on the floor as I climbed in.

**At the Resort**

The place was beautiful. The water shimmered, and the leaves billowed in the breeze. Kyoya pointed out the changing rooms for me, and I shuffled over to the women's changing room. My zipper was silent as I opened my backpack. The navy blue and white fabric emerged from my bag with my hand. I stripped out of my clothes and pulled on the bottoms, then tied the strap if my bikini top around my neck. The suit had a sailor vibe to it, with a black anchor and a red rope tied round it printed on the left breast. My clothes were shoved into my bag, and zipped it back up and opened the door to the changing room. I walked past Kyoya, tying my hair back in a tight braid. The twins dragged Haruhi to the changing room, where they met two maids. They discussed with her that she needed to grab a swimsuit from their mother's swimwear collection. She was forced into the dressing room by the maids. Haruhi argued about the choices there were from the inside, at which point I walked away.

"Hi, Miku-chan! You look so cute in that, like a sailor girl!" Honey's voice rang out. I turned to see him waving at me next to Mori. He had a little pink floaty around his waist with lighter pink bunnies printed on it. I walked over to them.

"Thanks, senpai. Do you not know how to swim?" I asked, gesturing to the floaty.

He shook his head. "No, I do, but I think it looks cuter like this!"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, uh-huh."

He and Mori walked away, and I set my towel down on a beach chair that was already set up. There was a concession stand a little ways away from the changing area. As I walked up to it, Kyoya appeared next to me.

"Nobody is working here today, so help yourself to anything," he told me casually.

"Alright," I responded, and hopped over the counter.

I fixed myself a watermelon-pineapple smoothie, and saw Kyoya write something down in his little black book. With a roll of my eyes, I walked back to my seat, slurped some of it down. Haruhi appeared in a chair next to me. She wore a yellow hoodie and green board shorts. My eyes scanned her up and down.

"That doesn't look like a swimsuit to me," I told her.

"I know. Tamaki-senpai made me put it on. I don't mind though. I wasn't planning on swimming anyway," she answered.

I shrugged and offered her some of my smoothie. She smiled when she took a sip. "It's really good!"

She handed it back to me, and the two of us laughed for no reason. I heard Tamaki say something about his little girl finally having a girlfriend she can have fun with, and rolled my eyes again. A moment later, he and the twins walked by us.

"Well what about Miku?" Hikaru asked Tamaki.

"Um, I guess, it's not right either. She's young too, and shouldn't be showing that much skin either. But I have no right to say anything, for I am not her parent," he answered.

I all but spit out my smoothie. "Huh, what-now?" I blurted.

The twins just laughed. Tamaki's face turned the lightest shade of red. Haruhi looked weirded out, then left to talk to Honey and Mori.

**Later That Day**

The water splashed up to my neck as I slipped down the water slide. My arms in the air, I screamed in delight as the slide made a sudden dip. I twisted myself around in a three-sixty, then continued to slide down on my butt. Finally, a small wave of water gushed at the edge of the slide and plopped me into the pool. My arms waved around in the water, and I emerged. I shook my hair out, and climbed out of the pool. My feet made their way to the rest of the group. Honey was tugging on Haruhi's arm, inviting her to swim. She replied that she didn't really feel up to it. He then turned to me and asked the same question about the current pool. With a sigh, I nodded.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and I heard a familiar, boisterous cackle. Near the rest of the group, a rig of some sorts rose from the sand with Renge standing on top of it. She wore a plain black bikini with her hair in a braid off to the side and held a small purple umbrella over her head. A blue tattoo was marked on her stomach. The moment I saw the marking, I knew it had to be fake. I'd recognized it from a manga magazine that I read, called _Lala_.

"How does she do that? It's like the rig follows us," Haruhi commented.

"That outfit's pretty impressive," Hikaru told Renge. I nodded in agreement.

"What's with the tattoo on your stomach?" Kaoru asked.

As I was about to explain, Renge said, "Oh, that? You don't recognize it? I'm cosplaying!"

"Cosplaying? As who?" Hikaru asked her.

"_Lala_!" Renge said in a singsong voice.

"_Lala_? Like the manga magazine?" Kaoru confirmed.

With that, Renge folded her hands and held them to her face, a dreamy look in her eyes. As I like to call it, 'Full-On Fan Girl Mode.' "Her petite and slender frame! Her blue eyes that light up young men's faces! Her singing voice! La! I am; Kuon Kisaragi!"

"I wouldn't have guessed…" Haruhi mumbled.

Tamaki remarked that he had no idea who she was supposed to be. I rolled my eyes and stifled a laugh. Renge began posing for no apparent reason. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the twins and Tamaki crouched down, talking about something. They could be so secretive sometimes. I walked away and caught up to Honey in the current pool.

_**A/N…**_

_**Hello viewers! I just wanted to inform that I will not be posting anything for about two weeks tops. Sorry, but I'll be going on a family vacation. But a chapter will be posted the moment I'm able to!**_

_**Reviews keep the gears turning, and my fingers typing! Love with bunnies,**_

_**~Winter Rose**_


	9. Guinea Pigs

*Omniscient Narrator*

We are taking place where we last left off. Miku is swimming briskly next to Mori in the current pool while Honey sits on his back.

_**Miku's POV**_

"Hey, look at this everybody!" Honey cried out to the group. They turned to us, and saw Mori and me swimming against the current. "Check it out, look! Even though we're swimming really fast, we don't go any further than we are now!" This statement was followed by a giggle.

I smiled to myself, and let the current pool sweep me away. I got out and watched Mori swim with Honey then went back to the beach chair where my stuff was. Grabbing my cup, I went back to the concession stand and refilled my watermelon-pineapple smoothie. I took a sip and set my cup down. Suddenly, I felt a sprinkle of water on my arm. Looking over, I saw Kaoru and Hikaru with water guns.

"I gotcha!" Hikaru said to Tamaki with a smile.

"C'mon, boss let's go. Let's have a water gun fight," Kaoru suggested.

"It'll be me and Kaoru against you. If you get it in the face, you lose. What do ya say?"

Wiping his face off with a towel, Tamaki told them, "Forget it. Why would I want to subject myself to a childish game like that?"

The twins glared sneakily, and then immersed Haruhi in a hug.

"Haruhi, I think it's time that we got married," Hikaru told her, swaying back and forth.

"And then we'll honeymoon in Atami!" Kaoru added.

Tamaki shuddered. Then, out of nowhere, he got a water gun and started pumping it full of water. Before they started, I grabbed an extra gun, and stepped between the twins and Tamaki.

"I'm playing too," I told them, resting the water gun on my shoulder as I gave them a wink.

"Okay, cool. You on the same team as the boss?" Kaoru asked.

I shook my head, and turned around. Tamaki was still pumping his gun as he told them, "Do you really think I'd let Haruhi marry _you_ guys?" Without warning, he whipped around and aimed the gun at the twins. "Daddy says… no!"

I ducked as he squirted water at them. Pumping my own gun, I crouched down, and sprayed him in the stomach. He laughed at my mistake then aimed at me. As the water was about to hit me, I back flipped and landed on my feet. I felt a blast of water hit the base of my back and squealed. Spinning around, I pumped my gun and blasted water at Hikaru. He got hit in the shoulder, and smirked. Tamaki rushed up behind me, and I stepped out of the way. The twins began running away, and he chased after them. I followed as I pumped my watery-weapon.

Water was blasted, accusations of cheating were made, all the while the four of us remembered to laugh. It was the most fun I'd ever had. But then, something happened.

**Ten Minutes Later**

The eight of us wandered through the jungle, searching for an opening to find Honey. Let's rewind. After running in another attack at me and the twins, Tamaki slipped on a banana peel, and accidentally hit his head on some sort of totem pole. There was a button or something, and it activated God knows what. Anyhow, a huge wave swept over the current pool, and Honey was dragged down into it. After almost being attacked by alligators and Kyoya pretty much telling us we were his guinea pigs for a testing on the resort, we began walking through the jungle area in a distance of about eight hundred meters.

"Wow, this place is just like a real jungle, huh?" Tamaki mumbled.

"Yeah, and I keep hearing all of these really strange animal calls…" Haruhi replied.

"You don't think those animal sounds," Hikaru began, mirroring Kaoru's pose.

"Could belong to the real thing, do you?" Kaoru finished timidly.

A weird bird call sounded, and I jumped, now worried about the fact that something could eat us.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. My family strives for authenticity, no matter the cost," Kyoya answered. It didn't help me much.

Then, suddenly, Mori slipped and fell flat on his back. "Mori-senpai is…" Hikaru started again.

"Acting as clumsy as you do, boss," Kaoru completed.

"Oh, shut up!" Tamaki retorted.

Mori sat up with a grunt and got to his feet. Something boomed overhead, and I glanced around. Kyoya lifted his wrist and examined his watch. His face ever-so calm, he stated, "Uh-oh. It's almost time for the squall."

My eyes widened, then, out of the blue, rain started pouring down on all of us. We ran for cover and found a pavilion soon. Haruhi and I seated ourselves on one of the long benches. She then commented on how Honey and Mori were so close, causing the twins to explain bout some sort of master and servant thing and about it being joined by marriage. And then, with the rain pattering down on the roof, and the silent yet prominent words of the others, I curled up into a ball on the bench and closed my eyes. Soon, I had fallen asleep.


	10. Brother

*Omniscient Narrator*

Hello, viewers! Winter Rose would like to thank you for sticking with her through this story, even though it doesn't have much of a plot yet. 'Yet' is the key word there. It will happen. I will see to it, Winter Rose will see to it, and so will the characters in this story. So sit tight, it'll happen soon! Oh, and Rose wants me to inform you all to read the "A/N…" at the end of this chapter. Anyway, one week has passed since the last chapter. It is currently Wednesday afternoon, and class is almost over.

_**Miku's POV**_

I tapped my pen against my notebook, watching the clock. Waiting for it to change. Because after the Host Club, I planned to head to the supermarket and grab ingredients for the best dinner ever tonight. My family was celebrating my mother's new shop. She just made a great deal with a landowner, and my father is going to design a building for my mom. It's going to be a very western style art studio, where she'll sell and create her paintings and art. It would take a month until it's finished, but still. And tonight's dinner would be something nice that I looked up online. It's an American style dinner, to match Mom's western studio. Of course, I'd be making it. Neither one of my parents are good at cooking.

Finally, the bell rang for the end of the period. Smiling, I collected my things and threw them in my bag. I met Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi in the hall, and the four of us walked to Music Room 3. When we arrived, all the boys were rushing around the room, putting up decorations, handing each other props and costumes, except Kyoya, who was sitting on a chair on his laptop, and Tamaki was shouting orders. The twins shrugged and helped with some of the chaos. Haruhi sucked in a deep breath and shouted, "HEY!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at her. "What is going on, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Oh, Haruhi. We were just getting ready for the girls today," he answered. Then he turned to me, his face suddenly panicked. "Oi! Miku, you can't be in here! You're a regular client, and you aren't supposed to have any sneak-peaks of the club's events."

I shrugged. "I may be a client, but unlike most of the other girls, I'm also real friends of at least two members of the club. I'm not leaving," then I thought for a second, and smiled slyly. "I'll leave if you carry me out."

Tamaki sighed, and gestured for the boys to continue. "Fine, but you have to help."

"Deal," I told him with a thumbs-up.

So, Haruhi and I helped with the chaos, and it was much less… well, chaotic. In the end, I helped the boys and Haruhi into their costumes, and pinned up the last few decorations. Today's theme: Paris. All the boys in berets, and French sweets. Tamaki seemed to be an expert in all things French. There was a miniature Eiffel Tower in the far corner, and a backdrop on the wall that seemed to overlook "The City of Lights" at night. Oh, how the girls would love it. The twins were dressed as mimes, which set them apart from everyone else. Sadly, they still talked.

And now, we fast forward to, drum roll please… what I like to call The Girl-Swarm! The name is pretty self-explanatory. Anyway, all the girls were swooning over all the boys. Tamaki happened to be whispering sweet French nothings into his clients' ears. Haruhi's customers were saying how cute he/she looked when he/she ate the foreign foods. Mori was just sitting across from Honey, who was blabbering about Raspberry Pain au Chocolat (Raspberry Chocolate Croissants). Kyoya was telling some "interesting" facts about Paris.

Suddenly, I felt eyes on me. I turned to see the twins staring at me seductively. Oh, boy, now what? Hikaru curled his finger out to me, then in at him and his brother. He did this a few times, then I rolled my eyes and walked over to them. I took a seat across from them, and scooped some Pudding au Riz into my mouth. It was really, _really_ good.

"Are French guys and mimes actually as pervy as you?" I asked them.

They smirked, and laughed. "Possibly," they said in unison. I smiled and took another bite of my French dessert.

**Later That Day: The Supermarket**

I added some tortellini shells to my basket, along with some tomato sauce and ricotta cheese. At the checkout lane, the lady looked at me like I was rather odd, choosing such an Italian/American dish, alongside ramune. However, I ignored it, and grabbed my grocery bags. I walked out of the store, and started towards home. As I was walking passed an apartment complex, Ranka appeared. His long hair was tied back in a ponytail and he was wearing street clothes, instead of something nice like he would to work.

"Hello, Ranka-san!" I called to him.

"Oh, hi Miku. On your way home from the market?"

"Yeah, Mom closed the deal on her art studio. So I'm making a western style dinner for us tonight."

"Oh, that's great! Speaking of dinner, how would you like to come over sometime and meet my daughter?"

I smiled widely, and shook my bangs from my eyes. "I'd love that!"

"Wonderful. How about this weekend, perhaps?"

"Yeah. Saturday?"

"Saturday. See you then. I'll tell my daughter. Goodbye, Miku. Have a nice dinner."

"Bye, Ranka-san."

With that, I left for home. When I arrived, I immediately started cooking the baked tortellini. It was done by the time my parents got home. I'd set the table and everything. Wine glasses were set for my parents, and a regular class for me. The ramune case just sat in the fridge, while I served my parents their favorite wine, and sparkling cider for myself. They were pleased with me.

**A Little Later**

My mom and dad and I laughed a little, and I took another bite of my food. It was going very well. Mom talked about her studio, and Dad said about the building design. I didn't say much, figuring anything would ruin the good mood. I only asked about dinner with Ranka and his daughter. They agreed to it, only because they'd both met him. But then Dad asked if I'd made very many friends. The look on my mother's face was slightly twisted. I cleared my throat.

"Well, actually, I have," I answered quietly.

"Great, tell me about them."

"Um, there's Haruhi. She got into Ouran on a scholarship. And Mitsukuni… he is very… well he's childish, but very sweet."

"Sweet? You don't like this boy do you?"

I almost choked on my food. Liking Honey…as in… _like_-like? Heck no! Never in a million years! "No way! He reminds me of… I can't quite place it… someone close. Really, though, Mitsukuni is like a-"

"Brother?"

_**A/N…**_

_**I hope you listened to the Omniscient Narrator and are reading this! Did you get the brother reference? Yeah, I might have Miku have a brother. How does that make you all feel? Anyway, if you know the anime **_**Soul Eater**_** read Divided by Yoru no Seishin Productions. They have this really cool "program" thing at the beginning and end of each chapter. I think I might do that with Miss Omniscient Narrator. That's all!**_

_**Reviews keep the gears turning, and my fingers typing! Love with bunnies,**_

_**~Winter Rose**_


	11. It's Yours

_*Program running_

_*Hostess program activated_

_*Hostess program complete_

_Hello, readers! Omniscient Narrator, here! Or, rather, Nagisa __Ōyama._

_*Profile updated_

_A great deal of improvement! Anyway, this is my more restructured form. Now, I'll go back to my usual occupation as the narrator. Here goes!_

*Nagisa's POV*

Yes, we are still at dinner with Miku and her parents. Rosie (Winter Rose) wanted to end the dinner in the last chapter, but something occurred. Anyway, let's take this invitation into the Tanakamye household, and watch what happens!

_**Miku's POV**_

"So, most of your friends are… boys?" Dad asked me.

"Yes, basically. Er, the Host Club. They're all very nice," I told him.

"Enough of this. I… have something else to say. Miku, I have made some arrangements with the school," my mom stated.

My eyes widened. This could not be good. The first thought that popped into my mind was if she called the chairman, and had me permanently removed from the Host Club. "What? What did you do?"

She cleared her throat. "Nothing major. I just thought that you've been spending far too much time with these boys-"

"They're not all boys! Haruhi, and Renge, and the other girls who go to the club!" I interrupted her.

"Have you made friends with any of the other girls, besides Fujioka and Houshakuji?"

I hung my head. "Not particularly…"

"Exactly. Anyhow, I had the chairman put you on the school's competitive swim league."

I stayed silent for a moment. Then, anger rushed over me, and I pushed my chair back and stomped up the winding staircase to my room. In my anger, I grabbed my phone and sent the fastest text I ever had. He replied almost as soon as I had sent the text. Smirking to myself, I packed my overnight bag with a few pairs of clothes, my school uniform, my toothbrush and hairbrush, and my pajamas. I loved my mom and dad. But she just crossed the line. Making a decision for me, without my input, was not okay by any means. And all because I'm hanging out with my friends.

After packing my bag, I slung it over my shoulder, and hustled downstairs. My parents were cleaning up the dishes when I got to the kitchen. Even though they both saw me storm out, I put on a sweet and innocent face. Before confronting them, I sent one more text, asking him to pick me up down the street. He agreed. Finally, I stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hey, Haruhi invited me to spend the night for the rest of the week and the weekend. Her dad says it's okay. She said her dad would pick me up, so I won't have to walk," I told them.

Mom shook her head. "Fine. Behave yourself."

"Sounds good. Don't stay up all night, you still have school tomorrow," my father told me.

Smiling a fake, but convincible, smile, I nodded my head and walked out the door. The sky was a beautiful purple-blue color, and the stars were just coming out. A black limo-like care pulled up to the curb at the end of the street. I figured it was them, but wasn't totally positive. It was evident I didn't fully trust the mysterious car, so the back window was rolled down. Two familiar faces appeared, smiling at me. Smiling back, I opened the door and climbed in next to the twins.

**Later That Night**

"Hikaru told me about what happened after you texted him. I'm sorry about that," Kaoru said with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, I can't believe your mom signed you up for the swim team," Hikaru agreed.

I rolled my eyes in reply. They continued to show me around their house- more like a mansion- for the next half hour. By that time, it was dark out. Afterwards, the twins led me down a hallway full of doors. I figured it was where all the rooms were.

"Our room is right there. You can have that room," Hikaru told me.

"Feel free to do whatever you want to it. It's yours whenever you want to stay here," Kaoru added.

I held up my small duffel bag in reply, a slightly sad look on my face. "I didn't bring things to move in here, you guys. I'm just staying until Sunday, maybe even Saturday."

Their faces fell a little. "Oh. It's fine. Still, the rooms yours whenever you're here."

I nodded with a sad smile, said goodnight to them, and walked into my room. I was hit with a slightly colder blast of air when I went in. After closing the door, I looked around the room. It was only a little bigger than my room at home, but with entirely different furniture. The bed was king-sized, with four posts and a canopy surrounding it. A white leather chair sat in the corner with a matching ottoman in front of it. There was a large flat screen sitting on a marble stand opposite the bed, with a small crème colored velvet loveseat sitting in front of it, and a coffee table as well. The marble stand had a vast collection of movies on one side, and books on the other. French doors stood on the other side of room. They opened to reveal an empty walk-in closet. Mine was not one of the rooms adjoined to a balcony, however. In any case, it was still beautiful.

I removed my shoes by the door, my bare feet shuffling across the cold hardwood. They suddenly met a maroon rug that spread across the majority of the room. The bedspread was made of a gorgeous, plum purple silk, with a few lighter purple threads forming a small and thin floral pattern. Underneath was black sheets and pillows. A few of the pillows were the same plum color, but then I caught a few with black and white stripes. The wood posts on the bed were made of cherry wood, and still smelled like the sweet fruit. The canopy was the most translucent black fabric ever.

More than content with the room the twins chose for me, I hung up the few pairs of clothes I packed in the closet, and laid my uniform out on a bureau that sat at the foot of the bed. It had been made from the same wood and had a maroon plush covering on top of the lid. Another floral design had been carved on the front, and was painted in with a lovely shade of lilac.

Finally, I changed into my crimson camisole and black shorts, and literally _climbed_ into bed. The mattress was ever-so soft, and conformed to fit the shape of my body. It was the most comfortable thing ever. The moment my head hit the pillow, everything that had happened just hours ago melted away, including the lie I told about sleeping over at Haruhi's. I pulled the thick silk blanket over myself, discovering it was fluffy on the underside. Immediately, I warmed up from the cold temperature, and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

_**A/N…**_

_**So, how do you guys like Omniscient Narrator, or Nagisa Ōyama's, new form? Pretty cool, right? Anyway, so yeah Miku lied to her parents about sleeping over at Haruhi's when the whole time she planned to stay at the twins' place. The competitive swim league thing will come back and have a huge impact (being a bit melodramatic here, but oh well) on the story. That's all!**_

_**Reviews keep the gears turning, and my fingers typing! Love with bunnies,**_

_**~Winter Rose (Rosie)**_


	12. A Challenge From Lobelia Girls' Academy

_*Program running_

_*Hostess program activated_

_*Hostess program complete_

_Nagisa__- Hello, readers! I am joined today by the story's main character, Miku!_

_Miku__- Konnichiwa, everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and the plot is just about to get here. So sit tight, and enjoy some tea with us under the cherry blossom trees! *hands reader(s) cup of tea*_

*Nagisa's POV*

We are picking up on the day after the last chapter. It is currently the middle of the school day. Episode eight (_The Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club!_) was not permitted a chapter in this story, due to all the chaos, and trouble it would take for a character insert. However, episode ten (_A Challenge from Lobelia Girls' Academy!_) is the basis of this chapter. Winter Rose does not own OHSHC.

_**Miku's POV**_

Class was basically over, and a few students were still just milling around the room. The Host Club wasn't active until a little later that day, so the twins and Haruhi were there too. I couldn't leave until the twins were ready to leave, which wouldn't be until after the club's activities. So I sat there, drawing in my notebook. Suddenly, I had an idea for a new school uniform for the girls. I quickly recovered my colored pencils and got to work. Basically, it was a white blouse with the Ouran emblem threaded on the left breast, the same tie the male students wore, except reverse colors, a black pleated skirt, purple stockings, and simple black Mary-Janes. It was drawn on a mannequin, and would look better on an actual person.

I heard Haruhi and the twins talking. They said the club was out of instant coffee, and that she had to go buy more. When she asked why she had to get, they said it was because she was the only commoner, and only she knew where to buy it.

"Not true, what about Miku?" she retorted.

"She doesn't buy instant coffee, so she doesn't know where to get it," Hikaru told her.

It's true; my family doesn't really drink coffee at all. "But the Cultural Club Exposition starts soon," Haruhi complained.

"Yeah, but it's not mandatory. So if you're not interested, you don't have to go!" Hikaru said.

"And with that being said," Kaoru began.

"Be careful out there!" the twins finished together.

I stood up and packed my notebook and pencils away. Haruhi hadn't left yet, she was still outside talking to some other girls in our class. The Cultural Club Exposition didn't interest me in any way, shape, or form, so I was about to offer to go with Haruhi. But before I made it out the door, the twins linked their arms through mine and waltzed me in the other direction.

"So, Miku, what were you drawing?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, we were curious about it," Hikaru tacked on.

I shrugged my shoulders and disconnected myself from them. "Nothing, really. Just an idea for a new female uniform."

"Oh, that's right."

"You're not very fond of the uniforms you have to wear now."

I nodded my head in agreement, and the three of us walked to Music Room 3. When we arrived, all of the boys were attempting to put on some sort of armor. Kyoya was already done, as he was sitting on the couch reading. Mori was pretty close, only having to put on the torso pieces. But he dropped everything to help Honey into his costume. Tamaki was struggling with the arm plates, asking Kyoya for help, and then being rejected. When he spotted the three of us, he dropped the costume parts and rushed over. Tamaki thrust matching costumes at the twins and commanded them to go change. They saluted him and shouted, "Yes, boss!" and ran off to the changing rooms.

"Where's Haruhi?" he asked quickly.

"Um, she went to get some more coffee. She should be back soon," I told him.

"Okay, we'll just have to start without her. You can wait over there, if you want."

"Alright."

The twins came out a moment later wearing blue uniforms of some sort with floppy blue hates that had feathers on them. I couldn't help but laugh a little as I went to sit down. My notebook fell out of my bag, and I ended up drawing some more. After a minute, a shadow fell over me. Tamaki appeared with a lost expression on his face. He held up the arm plates. With a sigh, I closed my notebook and stood up to help him with his costume.

When I finished, all the boys took their places, for it was almost opening time. The twins stood behind the couch, an arm around each other, and Mori stood off to the right, a sword resting on his shoulder. Kyoya sat in front of him, his book still in his hands, and one elbow propped up on the arm of the couch. Honey stood in front of the couch, cuddling Usachan in one arm. Tamaki stood on the other side of the couch a hand on his hip.

The doors opened, revealing two girls in a different school uniform. "Welcome, ladies!" the guys said cheerfully, spreading out their free arm, and Kyoya only looking up from his book.

"Well, well, well," Tamaki started, raising his sword. "I see you girls are from another school. I certainly hope we haven't startled you. We love first-time guests." I watched as he waltzed over to the two girls, his white and red armor clanking along. "I'm glad you've come, princesses." He swept his arm out gracefully as he told them, "My darlings, even if the world were to be destroyed, I'd put my life on the line as your faithful knight and servant!" And with that, Tamaki knelt on the ground in front of them, as if the two were royalty. "I will protect you."

The taller girl looked to the side, a smug expression on her face. "Oh my. Do you really think you'll be able to protect us? That's awfully arrogant of you. Wouldn't you agree?" she then turned to look at the rest of the club. "You think _that's _what a woman wants to hear? Well you're wrong."

Tamaki looked up at her with a confused expression. The other girl smirked slyly. "Come on give them a break, sister Suzuran. Men are just lowly life forms who don't care about anything but perpetuating their testosterone leading image. By 'protecting us' he's just attempting to disguise the fact that he is weak and unable to protect himself."

"You're such a clever girl, Hinagiku."

Tamaki stood up and rested his sword on his shoulder. Though I'm sure the comment stung, he smiled anyway. "Don't you think that's a little harsh?" He shrugged off his own rhetorical question, and asked them, "Fine then, what do women like you want to hear?"

"Maybe something along the lines of, 'I would never leave my lover alone,'" a new voice chimed. I craned my neck past the two girls and Tamaki to the doorway. A taller woman with a short haircut and the same uniform as the other girls. She waved at her classmates with a confused Haruhi in her free arm. With that, she began spinning Haruhi around, speaking of how they'd fight together and die together. "My, love," she said to Haruhi, and kissed her hand. I decided right then that she had a crush on my best friend, and that I hated her. Her classmates walked over to her and Haruhi.

"Benibara, we thought you'd never show," the tall one, Suzuran, told her. What are we going to do with you? So tell us where you found this lovely young lady."

I stopped listening at that point in time, because Honey came over to me. "Miku-chan, will you help me out of this? I don't think we'll need these anymore."

I smiled and assisted him with the magenta colored metal suit. But before much of the armor was off, Tamaki started yelling at the girls. We both walked over the see what was happening, only for the tall woman to punch him, and him crawl backwards towards the couch. Mori held out a teddy bear to him in an effort to calm him down. "She punched me!" Tamaki squealed, holding his cheek. "She's so violent!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Honey told him.

The three mystery girls stood in front of me and the hosts. "Guess the rumors I heard were true; you boys are just a bunch of little punks with no sense between you," Benibara told them.

I went to defend them, but Kyoya pushed up his glasses and asked if they were from the Lobelia Girls' Academy. With a smile, Benibara told him that they were and she and the other girls tore their uniforms off, revealing weird costumes. Suddenly, the roomed darkened, and a single spotlight shown on the leader. "Lobelia!" she sang out. Then another spotlight appeared on Suzuran.

"Lobelia!" she sang higher.

"Lobelia!" the third repeated in a soprano tone as a light poured onto her.

With a lily flower in her mouth, Benibara lifted her fedora, and introduced herself. "Saint Lobelia Academy. High school second year."

"Lobelia!" all of the girls chimed.

"Second-year student," Suzuran introduced herself as well.

"Lobelia!" they chimed higher. And the last girl introduced herself as a first year student. Then the three sand "Lobelia!" in their highest pitch.

"We are the members of Saint Lobelia's White Lily League. Also known as…" Benibara started. She threw her hat off into the room, and a bunch of flowers appeared. Then they were blown away by a mysterious wind, revealing their new costumes. "The Zuka Club!" they chorused together. The hosts seemed confused by the girls. I stepped away from the group, as not to be mistaken for a member. After a moment, it seemed to sink in. We had the Host Club, and then the Zuka Club.


	13. Call Me Big Sister

"I'd better be going, I've got some thinking to do," Haruhi told the boys. She turned to me. "You gonna come with, Miku?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I need to have a little chat with Tamaki. I'll catch up with you later." She nodded and left. As she closed the door, I shot daggers at the half-French-half-Japanese blonde. He shuddered and guarded his face with his arm. "You," I addressed him, "are lucky I'm not going to lecture you. All I have to say is think about the predicament you're in. After you've gotten a shovel and dug yourself out, come find me. Maybe I can help you." With that said, I left and headed down to the front to wait for the twins.

**The Next Day**

I sat on the couch in Music Room 3, drumming my fingers on the cushion next to me with an annoyed look on my face. The boys stood in front of me, a pleading look in their eyes. I sighed and stood up.

"I was going to stay at the twins' today since classes were canceled. I only came because you said you needed my help, and I really hate those Lobelia snobs. This plan…" I paused for dramatic effect. "Might just work."

There was a cheer from Honey and the twins. Tamaki wrapped me in a tight hug, while saying, "Thank you so much, Miku! Now Haruhi will stay here with us!"

I pushed him off. "I didn't say I was positive it would work. I said it _might_. Anyway, go get dressed, and I'll help you with what I can."

With that they ran to the other room to change their clothes. They talked me into changing too. So I undressed and pulled on a golden-yellow dress that had quarter sleeves with white ruffles. It had a very puffy skirt adorned with red roses. Red buttons ran down the top part of the dress. After, I twisted my raven colored hair up into a nice bun, and let my white-blonde bangs hang down. Then I slid a red headband on with a gold plastic rose glued to the right side.

Right now, the Lobelia girls were performing their act for the Cultural Club Exposition. I imagine Haruhi hasn't talked to any of the boys all day, so she was probably in the library or something. After a couple minutes, Honey emerged from the second room and ran to me. He told me he couldn't get the skirt on his dress to go down in the back. I laughed, and pulled it down.

"Thanks, Miku-chan! Can you help me with my makeup and hair, now?" he asked me.

"Sure."

He sat in front of me, and I pulled all of his hair back in a small ponytail. A bag with hair extensions for all of them sat at me feet. I pulled out the one with Honey's hair color, and snapped it in place. His hair was tied off with a pink bow that match his costume. After, I heavily applied blush, lipstick, and eye shadow. I knew I had to give them as much makeup as possible so their faces didn't look like boys'. When I finished, Honey put a bow on one of Usachan's ears and lipstick on his mouth. The twins came out and helped each other with their hair, and I did their makeup. This is what happened with everyone. Mori, however, was not dressed as a girl. There was no way he could pull it off. So he was dressed in an eccentric outfit completed with feathers.

"Alright guys, Haruhi and those Lobelia girls will be here soon. Get into position," I commanded. They did as they were told, and I turned off all the lights.

About ten minutes later, the doors opened. I could just barely make out Haruhi and the three girls with a confused expression. Kaoru stood up from the huddle of boys and sang in a girl-ish voice, "Ouran!"

"Ouran!" Hikaru stood and matched pitch.

Mori did the same. "Ouran," he deadpanned with a shake of his tambourine.

"Ouran!" Kyoya's voice, unlike the other boys' was smooth, with the exception of the 'r' which we discussed was supposed to kind of rolled.

I covered my ears for a second when Honey pitched in. His voice was way off-key, and a bit too loud. When he ended his extended note, I switched on the lights. Tamaki did his pitch, and all the boys were standing.

"Host Club!" they finished together. "Welcomes you!"

I almost dropped on the floor in a major laughing fit when I saw the girls' expressions. Before I could, Tamaki sashayed up to them with a pleasant smile on his girl-ified face. "Oh, Haruhi! Welcome back!"

"Look, Haru-chan! I'm a princess now!" Honey told her as he spun his way next to Tamaki. "Aren't I cute?"

Benibara's expression changed from confusion to anger. "What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to make fun of womankind?"

"What? No that's not it at all! Our strategy is going according to plan," Tamaki said innocently. "Our plan is guaranteed to make even a crying child smile. It's the freebie campaign!" he gestured to the other hosts with his arms. Then, he gave them a speech about how commoners are weak when it came to free things. "Choose us, Haruhi, and you'll not only gain a club of brothers, but sisters as well!"

I then introduced them to her in their new forms. "Sister Tamaki! Sister Hikaru and Sister Kaoru! Sister Honey! But brother, only, Takashi! And Sister, and possibly Mother, Kyoya!"

"And this way you can experience feminine bonding while staying in the Host Club! Not only with us, but also with your dear friend Miku!" Tamaki said, and asked her if he was pretty.

"We're the Hitachiin sisters!" Kaoru and Hikaru chorused. "Which one of us is prettier?"

"I'm just teasing you," Hikaru said, followed by a giggle from Kaoru.

"Listen, Haru-chan!" Honey called to her. "You can call me 'big sis' from now on."

Mori and Kyoya said nothing as they smiled at her and showed off their costumes. I held a smirk on my face as stood in front of her, and whispered, so only Haruhi could hear, "They forced me to dress up."

"Why you- Do you idiots really think you can win her over like this? I've had enough of your fooling around!" Benibara yelled at us.

Suddenly, Haruhi started to laugh. She was laughing so hard, tears were almost coming out of her eyes. She fell to her knees clutching her stomach. "This is too much! I don't even get what you're trying to do here!" Haruhi started pounding the floor in her laughter, and then she began rolling around on the floor. "I knew you guys were a bunch of goofballs, but jeez!" She let out a few more loud cackles before adding, "And Miku! I can't believe you went along with this!"

The twins, Honey and I appeared next to her, and asked in unison, "Are we really that funny?" Haruhi crawled away backwards, still busting a gut and crying at the same time. We flew after her, saying, "Call me big sister! C'mon do it! Just say it! Big sister! Say it, please~!"

She shook her head now, tears pouring from her eyes. "Cut it out!"

The four of us stopped chasing her. She sat on the floor, looking up at us. "What were you thinking, what's gotten into you guys?"

Hikaru rested his hands behind his head and told her the truth. She giggled lightly. Benibara asked her what her decision was. She stood up and dusted herself off. Haruhi told them their club wasn't for her, but she thought they had some interesting view points. "But I came to this school with a goal and a plan for my future, so while I appreciate your offer, I really already knew that I was never going leave Ouran Academy."

Suzuran and Hinagiku gasped. Mori tapped his tambourine in happiness, and Kyoya glared over his feathered fan. "Haruhi!" Tamaki gushed. Then he asked her why she acted so mad yesterday. She replied that she was mad because they took her pencil without asking.

"I'm sorry… but I was nice and offered my teddy bear pencil in return and you said you didn't want it!"

"That's right, and I still don't want it," Haruhi deadpanned.

Tamaki waved the pencil in front of Haruhi while "Ooh"ing mysteriously. I giggled.

"We're not going to give up on you, maiden," Benibara told Haruhi. Everyone turned to look at her. "I swear to you, someday we'll come and rescue you from this place! And when we do, we'll abolish the Ouran Host Club!" She smiled slyly, and added, "Well, ado."

With that, they left giggling and twirling away. Then, the floor shook, and Renge's powerful motor rose from below. She sat on top of it with a random chimpanzee. The two ate bananas for some reason as she said, "And so a new rival, the Zuka Club, has appeared. From this point on, the story's gonna get even more exciting! What's gonna happen to our beloved Host Club boys and their new friend next? Hang in there Host Club, don't give up, boys!"

_Nagisa__- And Renge is absolutely correct! The story gets even better!_

_Miku__- That's right! What happens next? Miku's drama with the swim league and why she's so afraid to be touched!_

_Nagisa__- Tune in for the next chapter!_

_Winter Rose__- For those of you who read my story __In Another Realm__, I should be posting the first chapter for the sequel in about a week. And remember guys! Reviews keep the gears turning and my fingers typing! Love with bunnies, the creators of __Unexpected Expectations__!_


	14. Pretty

_*Program running_

_*Hostess program activated_

_*Hostess program complete_

_Nagisa__- Hello, readers! Today, we look at Miku's swim league challenge._

*Nagisa's POV*

Today is Saturday, the day after last chapter. That's seriously all I get to say.

_**Miku's POV**_

My phone went off from the other corner of my room. I grabbed it off the bureau and flipped it open. A text from my mom appeared.

_Have you had fun at Haruhi's? Anyway, you need to meet with the swim league today before you go to dinner at Ranka's. You'll need to pick up your team suit and meet with the coach. Be good!_

It took everything I had not to scream. I threw my phone down on my bed, and then snatched it up again. With immense anger, I shoved it in my pocket and stomped downstairs. Hikaru and Kaoru stopped their conversation, and walked in front of me. When I tried to step around them, they placed themselves in my way again.

"What's your problem?" they asked in unison.

I pulled up the text message, and shoved my phone their faces. "Read!"

"Wow. Doesn't your mom know," Hikaru started.

"That you're not home for that particular reason?" Kaoru finished lightly.

I shook my head. She didn't know. "I still have to go. See ya later, guys."

**The Swim League**

The pool was pretty large, and I admit it must be nice to swim in it. There were other high school kids practicing, probably some who have been on the team for a while. Splashes and whistles blowing echoed through the room as I made my way towards a man in a track suit. He had shaven blonde hair and stubble lined his chin. He wore a tag that read "Coach Iwatobi" and he held a clipboard. I waved at him and blew some hair out of my face. Iwatobi waved back, and he met me halfway.

"Um, hi. My mom told me I needed to meet with you and pick up my team suit?"

"Name, please miss?" he asked, clicking a pen and scrolling down the paper on the clipboard.

"Tanakamye."

"Ah, yes. So this is your first year swimming competitively?" Iwatobi asked, leading me to the back of the room.

"Er, yes sir. You see, I'm not too keen on doing this. My mother planned this without my permission. So, if you could keep my competing to a minimum, that'd be great."

He shook his head, smiling, as he reached into a box. A moment later, he handed me a one piece swimsuit with yellow and purple swirls printed on it, and a racer style back. "Well, we'll see what we can do. In the meantime, what's your best stroke?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Honestly, I have no clue."

"Well then, get changed and get in the water."

My eyes widened. "What? No, n-n-no! I am _not_-"

"Look, we need to figure this out. Otherwise, you'll have to swim each stroke at least twice in the practices."

Sighing, I hung my head and waddled back to the locker rooms. There were a few other girls in there, but I chose a changing room that was empty. Grumbling to myself, I stripped off my clothes, and stretched the swirly-designed swimsuit over my body. I left the locker rooms, still shoving my clothes in my bag. Coach Iwatobi met me at the diving blocks and handed me goggles and a white swim cap. I quickly pulled them on and stuffed my hair into the cap. He told me to get up on a block, dive in, and do whatever stroke I felt best. Shrugging my shoulders, I gripped my toes over the edge of the block, and bent down. He blew the whistle, and I dove.

The water exploded around my body as I streamlined, and began breast stroke. I finished at the other wall, and swam back with the same stroke. When I got back to the other wall, Iwatobi told me to get out, and do butterfly, then back and freestyle. Rolling my eyes, I completed the procedure. By the time I was done, I was completely out of breath. The coach helped out of the water.

"I think your best is actually breast stroke. Good job, anyway," he told me.

"Yeah, uh-huh," I replied, and trudged my way back to get changed. Halfway there, I noticed two familiar redheads walking towards me. I met them on my way the locker rooms. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked, pulling off my goggles, which were under my cap so that came off too.

"We were wondering what took you so long," Hikaru stated as I shook out my hair.

"So we came looking for you," Kaoru added.

They followed me as I told them, "I was just doing some laps. I'm done now. But since you guys are here, you can give me a ride back to your place." Before I walked into the locker room, I spun around and pushed them away from the door. "Nice try. But you're not getting into a _girls_ locker room. Go flirt with the boys."

**Later That Day**

After I finished in the shower, I dried my hair and sorted through the little amount of clothes in my closet. For dinner with Ranka, I picked out a casual red strapless dress that went to my knees and a brown braided belt over it. My hair was tied back in a half ponytail, and my bangs were pinned back a little out of my face with red barrettes. I grabbed my black Converse (yes, Converse with a dress) and slipped them on as I hobbled out of my bedroom door. Before I left, I knocked on the door to Hikaru and Kaoru's room. They answered, and stared at me for a moment. A blush spread across my face. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just," Hikaru said.

"You look…" Kaoru added on.

"Pretty," they said together.

I blushed harder. "Um, thanks. But, uh, could you guys drop me off at my friend's house? I'm having dinner there."

"Y-yeah, sure…" Kaoru told me, blushing ever-so lightly.

"You want us to pick you up?" his brother asked.

"Ah, probably. I might just walk home afterwards. My house is pretty close."

They nodded, and went downstairs. Quickly scurrying back to my room, I packed my clothes away, and stuffed them into my bag. Before exiting the room, I took another look at it, and mentally said goodbye.

**At Ranka's**

Grabbing my bag, I escaped out the car door, and waved goodbye to the twins. The car pulled away, and I skipped up the stairs to Ranka's apartment. My knuckles rapped on the door and it creaked open. My friend answered, and welcomed me inside. I noticed shoes lying by the door, and kicked mine off. Ranka smiled at me warmly, and ushered me into the living room. Grinning to myself, I sat down on the cushion by the table on my knees.

"You look nice, Miku," Ranka told me.

I smiled wider as I replied, "Thank you, Ranka-san."

He nodded, and left to get his daughter and the food. He came back a minute later carrying a few bowls and a cup. I stood, and offered to help get the food out. He thanked me, and showed me to the kitchen. I grabbed a couple plates, and two more cups, and set them on the table. As I was about to go back to get more, a small shrine caught my eye. A picture of a woman with a familiar face sat in the center. For some reason, I smiled.

"That's my wife. My daughter looks just like her," Ranka's voice sounded.

"No I don't, Dad," a new voice came.

I froze. Then, I smiled and laughed to myself. _Funny, for a second there, I thought that sounded like—_

"Haruhi, of course you do."

My head whipped around. Sure enough, my short-haired friend stood in the doorway to the kitchen. A smile cracked her face. She rushed over as I stood, and embraced me in a hug. Of course. Why hadn't I made the connection sooner? Ranka Fujioka, and Haruhi Fujioka. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Ranka smiling fondly. Haruhi and I parted.

"I didn't even think about the name," she told me with a giggle.

"Same, same. Well, this is possibly the most miraculous thing I've ever experienced. Even though I'm not sure how this is exactly a miracle," I replied.

Ranka gestured to the table, still smiling. "Shall we eat, then?"

_Winter Rose- Continuation in next chapter! Anyone, I wanna see if anyone caught my reference to the coach's name. We'll find out! Until next time! Love with bunnies, the creators of _Unexpected Expectations_!_


	15. Annoyance

_*Program running_

_*Hostess program activated_

_*Hostess program complete_

_Nagisa__- Hello, readers! Today is the day after our last chapter. We are actually taking place in episode ten of the Ouran series (A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family!) and Miku has ended up sleeping over at Haruhi's._

_**Miku's POV**_

A yawn escaped my lips as I stretched my arms over my head. Something that smelled sweet and buttery wafted passed my nose and I smiled. The spot on Haruhi's bed where she slept last night was empty, and soon mine was too. I ran a brush through my hair and slid open the wood-paneled door and wandered into the kitchen. Haruhi stood over the table while setting it, already dressed for the day in a cute pink dress over a white tee and denim capris. I noticed a plate of toast with a stick of butter next to it on the table, along with strawberry and grape jam, two plates of scrambled eggs, and a bowl of purple-ish blueberries. She turned and smiled at me.

"Morning, Miku! Breakfast is ready," she told me cheerfully.

"Thanks, Haruhi. Hey, where's your dad?" I asked, realizing he was nowhere.

"He goes to work early in the morning. Maybe around two or three."

I nodded and sat down for breakfast. While we ate, Haruhi told me she had to make a trip the supermarket afterwards because there was a sale. I offered to go with her, but she told me to wait at the apartments, and that she'd be quick. I nodded, and finished eating. She grabbed her wallet, slipped on her sandals, and walked out the door. Sipping the last of my orange juice, I walked back to Haruhi's room and dug around in my bag for an outfit. I came up with a cute black tank top with double straps that a had the head of an animated red fox in the center, and the word 'KAWAII' printed in red bubble letters underneath, pair of denim capris and a plain red headband. I divided my hair and pulled it up into two twin pigtails, and curled them at the bottom. I thought about catching Haruhi at the super market anyway, and realized she'd be back soon.

After I dressed, I sauntered back to the kitchen, and washed up the dishes Haruhi and I had dirtied. It was the least I could do. But I'd have to leave soon. I could probably stay for a few more hours, before my mom would want me home. Then, I knew something would come up, and she'd leave to go do something before we could talk.

**Later That Day**

From inside Haruhi's room, I could hear the door opening and voices. I looked up from the manga book I was reading, and listened. One voice sounded like Hikaru, but I was sure it was just my mind playing tricks. Anyhow, I marked my spot in the book, and slid open the door to see who was here. Well. Apparently, my mind was not deceiving me. In the doorway stood Haruhi and the Host Club. Every. Single. One of them. My mouth dropped a little. I walked up to them and placed my fists on my hips.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Haruhi set down a couple of plastic bags that read 'Marutomi Supermarket' on them. She slid her shoes off and walked in.

"Oh, hi Miku," Tamaki said. Everyone looked around the apartment. I couldn't help but notice Honey held a box that said luxury confectionaries.

"Haruhi's such a pipsqueak. At least she won't hit her head on the low ceilings," Kaoru commented.

"Well I think it's a super cute little room!" Honey said.

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she replied, "You don't have to struggle to compliment it…" She walked in and told me they just appeared in front of the building. They were supposed to just have a quick look, and that was it. But I knew the Host Club. They'd be around for at least an hour.

"Hold on. Are we supposed to take our shoes off?" Honey asked, pointing to Haruhi's sandals.

"If you don't mind, please."

"Here that, Takashi? We're supposed to take our shoes off. It's kind like being at the dojo, huh?"

"Yeah," grunted Mori.

Haruhi and I stood there watching them in annoyance. The twins asked if she had any slippers, and then realized the floor was covered in tatami mats. They all thanked her for invited them in and wandered off to the living room. Once they sat down, the twins and Tamaki complained how small it was in there. He told them to tuck their knees in gym style. Haruhi groaned and whipped around. I could see her massive annoyance like a cloud hanging over her head.

"I just have to get through this visit," she mumbled to me. "I should've expected this from them."

"Well, yeah. Anytime now they'll be coming over to my place. And that will be a nightmare," I agreed.

"I'm gonna go make us some tea," she told the boys.

Hikaru pulled out a small orange paper bag with a yellow design on it. "Why don't you make us this? It's black tea that our father brought us as a souvenir from Africa. Here, try it."

"Um… sure, no problem," she answered as she took the bag.

"It's best served as milk tea. Do you have milk?" Kaoru asked.

"I think so. When was the last time I bought milk?"

Tamaki pulled the twins in close and whispered to them. Haruhi sauntered away to the kitchen and started preparing the tea. I sat next to Honey, and sat my head in my hands. The twins eyed me curiously. I glared at them. "What?"

"When did you get here?" Hikaru asked.

"Spent the night," I answered.

"Why?" Kaoru said.

"I told you guys I was having dinner at a friend's house. Turns out my friend was Haruhi's dad."

Their eyes widened, Kaoru's more than Hikaru's. "You had dinner at a guy's house? Let alone an adult?" Kaoru asked.

"Um… yes? Why do you care?" Hikaru shrugged, while Kaoru arched his eyebrows down. A smirk played across my face. "Are you jealous?"

"Tea's ready," Haruhi chimed, saving Kaoru from having to answer. "I'm sorry that not all of the cups match," she added, placing a mug in front of each of us.

"C'mon Haru-chan! You can choose your cake first. And then Miku-chan can go," Honey said cheerfully, opening the small pink box on the table. Haruhi asked if it was really okay, and Hikaru assured her, since they're "rich and they eat this kinda stuff all the time." She picked out a strawberry flavored one, and I did too. We began eating our cakes, and Mori starting piling strawberries onto mine and Haruhi's plates.

"You girls like strawberries, right? Here, you can have mine."

"Wow, thanks," I told him, and sucked them up like a vacuum.

"Yeah, thank you Mori-senpai. That's nice of you."

The twins and Tamaki began tearing up and throwing a fit because they hadn't thought of doing something like that. I rolled my eyes and continued eating. Still, Kaoru kept watching me here and there.

_Winter Rose- Continued in next chapter! Please gimme two weeks tops, I'm a little backed up with school work and such. Thank you very much! Love with bunnies, the creators of _Unexpected Expectations_._


	16. Time Trials

Haruhi walked out the door in annoyance. As I was about to scurry after her, Ranka said, "Just leave her be, Miku. She'll be fine." I nodded and sat back down. He said how once she made her mind up, she never backed down. But that he wished she'd be more dependent on others. Ranka told us story about her taking care of him eight years ago. I smiled. Sounded like her. I remembered Bring-Your-Parent-to-School-Day. Neither of mine came. Mom had an art show, and Dad had a business meeting. Haruhi and I were the only ones.

I thought back to that day while Ranka talked to the boys and Tamaki. The teacher called Haruhi's name. She told him her dad ad to catch up on his sleep because he worked late. Our teacher frowned and called the next student. It went on and then I was called. I told him to wait a minute while I checked out in the hall. There was no sign of either of them. They both said they'd try to make it. Blinking back tears, I said casually, "I guess they got caught up in work. My mommy's a painter and my daddy's a building constuctioneer." I didn't know what architect meant, so I made up my own word. The teacher nodded and moved on.

"How would you all like to have a little fun?" Ranka asked dreamily.

**A Little Later**

Ranka, the hosts and I hid behind a street lamp watching Haruhi continue on to the super market. Kyoya asked this is what he had in mind for fun. Ranka answered, "Yes. I call this the stalking game. In all honesty, I have a completely selfish reason for bringing you out with me. I want to be seen with a bunch of cute boys and a pretty girl!" I blushed. The twins whispered to each other that he and Haruhi were definitely cut from the same cloth.

We made it to the market without Haruhi noticing us. Tamaki and Ranka watched her from a distance while everyone else wandered around curiously. I sauntered down the aisles and grabbed a few things for myself. A crash sounded the next aisle over and I turned to see what happened. Ranka got mad and kicked Tamaki down. And, of course, Haruhi noticed.

"What the—senpai, what are you doing?" she questioned. He made up something about wanting to carry the basket. She giggled and called him weird. Ranka made a face at him as he helped her out in finding something for everyone to eat. The others noticed the cat was out of the bag and made a little more noise and came out of hiding. Mori pushed Honey around in a shopping cart, and Kyoya wondered aloud about double coupons. The twins marveled at the display of commoner's coffee, and I grabbed a pack of it. They looked at me oddly.

"I thought your family didn't drink coffee," Kaoru said.

I smiled. "We don't but I'd like to try some. You guys are always saying how great this stuff is."

**The Next Day**

"You have a practice tonight right after school. The first meet of the season is in a week. Your father will pick you up afterwards," my mother told me as I limply ate my breakfast. Part of me wanted to tell her why I'd left in the first place, and that I hadn't gone to Haruhi's at all. But I kept my mouth shut and nodded lamely. She pursed her lips and snapped her makeup case shut. With that, she was gone. Dad patted my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. He wished me a good day at school, and left as well. I finished my food and began my walk to school.

The twins greeted me in the hallway with small smiles. I smiled back and the three of us walked into class. Soon after, the teacher entered and began the academic stuff. A piece of paper landed on my notes. I unfolded it in my lap. It was from Hikaru, asking if I could go over to Tamaki's tonight to hang out with everyone. Shaking my head, I answered back on the note that I had swim practice tonight right after school. The paper came back and asked about the club. I replied that I'd have to skip. Out of the corner of my eye, Hikaru passed the paper over to his brother. He read it over with a frown and a disappointed look in his eyes. Nothing came back to me, so I continued taking notes until the end of class.

After I changed into my team suit in the girls' locker room, I began stretching with my team. A few of the girls peered at me, observing my displeasure for being there. Coach Iwatobi told us that we'd have practice every other day, and that our first meet was next week on Saturday. Today we'd be practicing on our time trials. He told everyone their main stroke for the meet, and that's what they'd do today. Mine was breast stroke. As I bent down at the diving block, I noticed a few boys watching me. The whistle blew and I dove in. Arms in, legs out, arms in, legs out. I kept pace and did my flip turn at the end of the wall. Arms in, legs out, arms in, legs out. I smacked the wall with both hands and pulled myself out of the water. The coach smiled at me. The boys who'd been watching me seemed to stare in partial awe.

Breast stroke wasn't exactly the fastest stroke, but my time for it was pretty good. After a few more time trials, the coach released me and I went to get dressed. I'd forgotten to pack some regular clothes, so I changed back into my school uniform. The time on my phone told me I still had time to visit the hosts. Smiling a little, I jogged through the halls to music room 3. As I opened the doors, I noticed the lack of guests. The hosts all sat together around a table chatting and laughing. I took a seat next to Tamaki and asked where the girls were.

"Well, we sent them home a little early today to take a bit of a break and relax. By the way, the wins told us you had swim practice tonight," Kyoya offered.

"I did, but I got let out early for good time trials. My dad's not supposed to pick me up until the regular end time for practice, so I figured I'd come hang out here."

Honey smiled and tugged on my hand. I looked down at him and cocked my head to the side. "Miku-chan, can I come over to your house tomorrow? Since I've been to Haru-chan's, I wanna go to your place and meet your mom and dad."

"No way. My mom and I are in a tight spot right now. To go with that, my bro-" I stopped myself.

"Your what?" Honey asked.

"Uh, nothing. A, um, family member is coming to visit soon. I'm not particularly fond of him, and I'm not sure when he's coming home."

The hosts seemed to brush it off, but Kyoya pushed up his glasses and "Hmm"ed to himself.

**Later That Day**

_Kyoya's POV_

I typed away on my personal laptop and clicked the search button. Several results popped up, and I clicked on the most recent one. A picture of a family filled the screen, two of the four graced with gold blonde hair and emerald colored eyes. The others with dirty blonde and hazel irises. A caption at the bottom read 'Tanakamye- (from right to left) Nashatami, Chiaki, Kaito, Miku.' Apparently, she wasn't an only child like we thought she was.

_Winter Rose- I've been getting a lot of questions and I just wanna say that, yes, I do watch Iwatobi Swim Club. Nagisa is my fave and he's just so adorable and… yes… he is another one of my anime boy crushes. Love with bunnies, the creators of _Unexpected Expectains.


	17. Homecoming

As I walked downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast, I couldn't help but notice a red circle marked on today's date. "K's Homecoming" was scribbled in my mom's messy handwriting. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and the distant noise of a bus rumbling away. My heart sank, and I dragged my feet to the door. It fell open to reveal a boy who seemed only eight years of age, with blonde hair and black bangs. His emerald eyes were shiny with tears. I was shocked to see him in such a state. Then, without warning, he dropped his suitcase and ran into my arms, knocking me on the ground. I could feel his tears trailing down his cheeks as his breath came out in ragged sobs.  
"Waaah! It was awful! I never wanna go back there again! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just don't make me go back!" he cried.  
I cradled him in my arms as I folded my legs in a crisscross form, and rocked him back and forth. My little brother, who was, in truth, in his second year of middle school and several years older than eight, was crying real tears. As far back as I remember, that had never happened.  
After I calmed him down, I took his suitcase and his hand, and led him to his old room. He was told to wait there while I went to get my phone. Without thinking, I dialed Haruhi's number. When she picked up, I told her to tell our teacher I had a family issue, and couldn't go to school. She only agreed, then hung up the phone.  
_**Haruhi's POV**_  
When I walked into class, I told my teacher Miku was unable to come to class that day due to a family issue. He nodded in reply and I took my seat between the twins. They glanced at me, and each put an arm over my shoulders. I rolled my eyes.  
"So, Haruhi," Hikaru began.  
"What's wrong with Miku?" Kaoru finished.  
"I dunno. Family issues. That's all I know," I answered truthfully.  
"Hmmm..." they said in unison with a sly smile.  
"Oh no. The outcome of this can't be good," I said to myself.  
**Later That Day: At the Host Club****  
** "Where's Miku-chan?" Honey asked me.  
"I don't know, Honey-senpai. She's probably at home," I told him.  
"Oh no, is something wrong? Is she sick?"  
"I doubt it. She said something about family issues."  
"I hope everything is okay. Maybe I should call her..."  
"Honey-senpai, I don't think that's a good idea. We should just-"  
"We should visit her at home! Good idea, Haruhi!" Tamaki interrupted me.  
My eyes widened. "No! That's not what I meant!"  
"Alright, men! Today after club activities, we will make sure Miku is okay!"  
_**Miku's POV**_  
Kaito sat on top the kitchen table while I finished washing the dishes. He smiled as he kicked his legs back and forth. I kept glancing over at him. For some reason, he reminded me of someone. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it. There was a knock at the door. Kaito jumped up. "I'll get it!" His feet pounded against the ground as he raced to the front of the house. I rinsed off the last dish, and calmly followed him. I heard a voice ask for me and quickened my pace.  
"Kaito, who is it?" I asked him.  
"A bunch of boys!" he called back.  
I stopped in my tracks. Then I ran to the door. Sure enough, Haruhi and the Host Club stood on my front porch. Kaito glared at them, then gave me a questioning look. He stepped back and let them in when I nodded. All of them walked inside, glancing around the foyer. My brother came over to me and acted as a guard to shield me from them. I casually draped my arms around his shoulders. He leaned back against me, his arms crossed and a slight smug look on his face.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked them.  
"These guys had the brilliant idea to come here and see what your 'family issue' was," Haruhi told me.  
"Ah, I see. Guys, this is my little brother, Kaito Tanakamye, middle school second year. He just got back from, uh... well, I can't say. But he was my family issue," I told them.  
The twins stepped forward. They bent down and examined Kaito. My brother squirmed in discomfort, causing his black bangs to move and cover his right eye. Then they stood and inspected me. Hikaru and Kaoru took a step back and looked both of us up and down. I rolled my eyes. Then Honey stepped forward. He looked at both of us and smiled widely. "You guys look so similar! It's obvious you two are brother and sister!" Honey stated proudly.  
"Definitely. Especially your eyes," Kaoru agreed.  
"And you hair is basically the exact opposite of each other's," Hikaru said.  
"Except Kaito's blonde is more gold, than white like Miku's."  
"Yeah. And his eyes seem a little more mischievous."  
The twins then smiled at each other, then said in unison, "We like him!"  
"Kaito, these are my friends, Haruhi, who is actually a girl, Honey and Mori. And this is the rest of the Host Club," I told my brother, gesturing to everyone accordingly.  
Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded Kyoya, Tamaki, and the twins. "So you mean to say," Hikaru started.  
"That the rest of us aren't your friends?" Kaoru finished.  
"After all we've been through, and the four of us aren't even your friends? How rude," Tamaki complained.  
"Yes, I would've thought that too," Kyoya said.  
My face heated up, and I jumped in front of them waving my arms around. "Gah! No! That's not what I meant at all! It's just that- well- and they just-"  
"My sister means that Haruhi, Honey and Mori were her first friends. She told me all about you guys. So I know you four are her friends, too!" Kaito interjected sweetly. I turned to him, confused at his politeness. A moment ago, Kaito seemed to hate these guys. But now he was trying to cheer them up. They didn't seem to notice.  
"Miku's... talked about us?" Tamaki asked.  
"Oh yeah. The Host Club was one of the first things she told me about when I got back today."  
"Huh. You made it come across that-"  
"You were always annoyed by us."  
I shot them daggers. "I am." Tamaki and the twins shuddered. I smiled sweetly, and opened the door. "Please leave. Now."  
"But, Miku-chan, I wanna see the rest of your house," Honey told me.  
I shook my head. "No, not now. You guys can come over Sunday and see it. Leave, now."  
"Okay, I can wait! Nice to meet you, Kaito-chan. Let's go, Takashi."  
With that, he and Mori left with the rest of the club trailing behind.

_Winter Rose- Sorry it's so short! I'm working on a sequel for another story, and in the process of writing two more. And then there's schoolwork, too. Again, I'm sorry! Love with bunnies, the creators of _Unexpected Expectations.


	18. Panda Pencil

_*Program running_

_*Hostess program activated_

_*Hostess program complete_

_Nagisa__- Hello, readers! This is about four days after last chapter. Ready for take off!_

_**Miku's POV**_

Kaito walked down the stairs, rubbing his eye with his fist in a sleepy manner. He made himself breakfast while I finished brushing back my hair into a ponytail. I'm not sure why, but I just felt like doing my hair that day. A few strands came out on the right as I ruffled Kaito's hair. He turned to see me already on my way to the door.

"You're leaving?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. I have to go to school. But if you want you can come watch me practice at swim team practice afterwards. It's my last practice before the meet," I answered.

He smiled a little. "Okay. Dad said I don't start at the middle school for another week. I wish I could go to Ouran like you. I might see you around sometime." I flashed him a warm smile. "Work hard for a scholarship, or save up your money. Or both. You could get in then."

**Later That Day**

Everyone was at lunch, and Haruhi was in the library. Nobody else was there in the classroom with me, so I took the time to draw in my sketchbook. I was using a pencil that I'd found the floor earlier. It was red with a little panda on the end. As I wondered what I should draw, I gazed out the window and knocked the panda against my lips. There was a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Miku. That's my pencil."

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. I knew that voice anywhere. "Oh, hey Kaoru. Sorry, I didn't know it was yours. I found it on the floor earlier. Here," I told him, holding it over my shoulder.

"No, it's okay. You can keep it," he told me.

I heard a clanking noise. Kaoru had moved a chair next to my desk. I still didn't look at him; I just kept staring out the window. Kaoru. I had come to know him so well. More than he even knew. I could read him and his brother so easily. As well as Haruhi, and Honey and Mori. I'm still working on Tamaki and Kyoya. Right now, Kaoru was probably wondering what was going through my head. I smiled.

"I'm thinking about what to draw. You being here is kinda distracting me," I told him.

"That's not fair. I let you keep my pencil."

I giggled and finally turned to look at him. Cocking my head to the side, I took his wrist and made him rest his chin in his hand. He looked confused as I tousled his hair a little and moved his bangs. "I'll draw you."

"What? Uh, okay," he responded, blushing ever-so lightly.

"Great! Now, look toward the front of the room."

He did what I told him, and I put the tip of the pencil to the paper, and started drawing the redheaded boy. I started with his chin, and angled my way up to his eyes. They had several different shades to them. His hair had as much detail as I could fit in without it looked like I was trying too hard. His fingers were drawn curled up against his cheek in the drawing, like he was posed next to me. The neck and shoulders were the easiest part. I finished with a smile, and told him I was done.

Kaoru lifted his head off his hand and looked over my shoulder. I scribbled my signature on the bottom of the page, and turned the book towards him. He smiled at the paper.

"That's pretty good. It's like I'm looking at Hikaru daydream," he told me, and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks," I replied, a light blush on my face.

I put away my sketchbook and pencils in my bag. Kaoru checked the clock it the back of the room. "There's still fifteen minutes left. Wanna go grab some lunch?"

"Um, I would but I don't have any money today," I told him truthfully, jamming the panda pencil in my ponytail.

He shrugged and said, "I'll pay."

"Oh, no, Kaoru, I'm not that hungry. Really, don't waste your money on me."

"Hey. Lemme buy you lunch. I'm rich, I have plenty of it," he joked.

I rolled my eyes. "No. But, you can buy me dessert."

He smiled. "Deal."

The two of us walked out of our classroom, and walked down a few halls. The dining hall was packed with students. I recognized a few of them. Haruhi wasn't there, which didn't surprise me. Most of the people that were familiar to me were either in my class or girls that visited the club. I noticed Hikaru sitting at a table by himself, picking glumly at his food. A few girls that visited the hosts walked over to him, and asked what's wrong. He told them he missed Kaoru, and was worried something might have happened. I rolled my eyes, knowing their brotherly love act would be coming into play at any second. Kaoru then ran over to him, and hugged him from behind.

"Hikaru! I'm so sorry I took so long! I didn't mean to make you worry. Please, forgive me…"

His brother stood up and pulled their faces close. "It's okay, Kaoru. I would never think of holding a grudge against you. But please, don't leave me for so long without telling me next time, okay?"

"Okay. I promise."

And then, all the girls squealed with excitement. I rolled my eyes again, and plopped down next to Hikaru. He turned, and smiled at me. I smiled back. "Miku, did you follow my brother?"

I giggled. "No, he's making me let him buy me dessert."

"Which reminds me, what do you want?" Kaoru asked.

"Um…" I trailed off as I peeked at the menu. "I guess… a few pieces of manju."

"Okay. Hikaru, come with me. I missed you."

"Alright, Kaoru."

And then, the two redheads left me alone at the table to get some food for me. As they waited in line, I couldn't help but notice they kept glancing at me and talking about something. The only I could read off their lips was "Miku," and "panda."


End file.
